Darkness Within
by Mysticalflame
Summary: Lina has a brother, and as he traveles with her, some dark secrets might be revealed. I changed the name, this one's better. Hiatus
1. Chapter One

Name it what you wish  
  
Disclaimer: gee...if I owned slayers, why would I be writing FANfiction? I don't! So there, you people don't have to rub it in!  
  
In a small village consisting only of about 50 people, there was an uncommon ruckus that disturbed it's usual quiet, calm peacefulness. There were several homes, as if to say that only a few people actually lived in that town. So speaking, that meant that everybody else there were travelers. Now this wasn't un-normal, and no one seemed to mind the town's lack of participants, it was simply unusual.  
What caused the before mentioned ruckus was the arrival of a group of five. The one who seemed to be the leader was short, and had a very short fuse, the curious town soon learned. She had long fiery red hair, and she wore the outfit of a sorceress. The town's true participants (of which there were a grand total of {drum-roll please}........... 5!) did a little snooping of their own and soon discovered who they were. "The red-haired one is named Lina Inverse." Reported Jareth, the town elder, "she is one of the strongest sorceresses in the world." The group heaved a sigh of relief, happy that was all she was, having been concerned that she was some sort of fire breathing dragon in disguise. "The youngest of the group is named Amelia Wil Tesla Sairoon. She seems to love justice, is also a sorceress, and, get this everybody, she is a princess of Sairoon!" the other four looked at him with disbelief in their eyes "What has brought such an exalted personnel into our humble town of Sadre? Have we committed any crimes?" Jareth asked the man, Dristy. "No," Dristy said happily, "she is only traveling with Lina Inverse." "Well, I found out about the quiet, blue-skinned man. His name is Zelgadis Graywords and he is also traveling with Lina Inverse. He is a chimera because his uncle turned him into one to make him stronger!" Leora exclaimed. "He is also one BIG hunk of meat. Yum, yum." "Take your daydreams outside Leora," Sundun told her in disgust. "for your information the other two are Gourry Gabrieve and Sylphiel, and she has a long last name that I can't pronounce. Gourry is an expert swordsman and he carries the Sword of Light. He is also married to the young girl, Sylphiel. The girl is a master of White magic and can only cast a few spells in Black. She is a truly kind persona and doesn't really like to hurt people." "How the heck did YOU get so much information, Sundun? You're the stupid one!" Fallas yelled at him in surprise. "you always had a hard time getting info about people. "Well," Sundun began sheepishly, "I asked them!" and he said it so proudly no one could get mad at him for his stupid idea. "Hey! It was a good idea! And they told me all sorts of stuff."  
Sundun, Jareth, Dristy, Leora, and Fallas all decided it was time to meet the people, who had caused such problems only by asking for some, okay a bunch, of food. What they saw only got them more surprised, not only had the group asked for an impossible amount of food, they had eaten it too!   
"Lina, that's my food!" Gourry complained like a child. "Give it back!"  
"No way! You were just sitting there and talking to Sylphiel so I figured you weren't hungry anymore."  
  
"Well, I am hungry, so give it back!" Gourry demanded.  
  
"Now, now, Gourry dear, you can have some of mine. Don't get mad at Miss Lina right now, please?" Sylphiel smiled at him adoringly. "We aren't going to stay here for very long, and this is such a peaceful town, so let's see if we can leave it in one peace this time, okay?"  
  
"All right, Syl, but I won't take your food. You've barely touched it, and you need to stay healthy. Especially right now." His eyes gazed at her, with love and worry.  
  
"Oh, get a room you two!" Lina gagged. "Before all these mushy feelings make me sick. You two are worse than-" she broke off, staring intently at a bush. Her eyes sparkled and a fireball warmed in her hands. "I recommend coming out from behind the bush, Kev-whoever you are," Lina corrected herself quickly. "Staring isn't polite you know."  
  
"Yes, Li-" he broke off, at Lina's glare, looking confused. Catching on slightly, he said, "but may I please speak with you, ma'am. I need to know something, and I've been told that you might be just the person to provide the information." The boy was dressed in black pants, with a tan, sleeveless shirt tucked into them. He had black boots and he wore no gloves. He had white skin, and red, spiky hair (like Valgaav's). His emerald eyes sparkled and his black cape blew slightly in the wind. He was a tad shorter than Lina, as proved when she stood up without a word and followed him back behind the restaurant.  
  
"What's going on, Mr. Zelgadis? What did that boy want?" Amelia practically radiated confusion. "And how could Miss Lina possibly help him? He looked perfectly fine, and like he didn't need any kind of cure, which is the only thing I can think of."  
  
"I don't know, Amelia, and why should I know or care? It's Lina's business, not ours." Zelgadis said.  
  
"Well, even if it's not, don't you think that boy was positively adorable, Mrs. Sylphiel?"  
  
"I'm sure he would seem so to someone of sixteen." Sylphiel replied. "And I also can't help but wonder at what he could possibly need from Miss Lina."  
  
"I don't know," Gourry said, finishing off the last of his food, "and I'm not going to try and figure it out, but don't you think that they look a lot alike?"  
  
Zelgadis's eyes narrowed and he took on a contemplative air, instead of his usual gloomy one. "What the heck did you think you were doing when you were spying on me, Kevin? And what do you want, anyway?" Lina demanded of the boy.  
  
"I was spying to see if you've changed since I last saw you." Kevin answered the first question.  
  
"And, let me guess, I haven't changed a bit, right?"  
  
"Actually, big sister, I was wondering wh-" He choked on the hand shoved over his mouth. He looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Don't tell anyone that I'm your sister, do you hear me, Kevin?" Lina shook him.  
  
"Okay, Lina, but why?" he wasn't upset or hurt by this, there wasn't any need to be. Lina usually had a good reason for something like this.  
  
"Why? Because I'm being watched by some high up mazoku, and if it comes to a fight, I'd rather they didn't know we're siblings. They'd, one, use you against me, and, two, I'd much rather have you in the background as backup if they do try to pick a fight with me. You never know."  
  
"Why would any of the gods have an interest in, no offense Lina, a mere human?"  
  
"Because I've taken out too many of their buddies to be a comfort, and not to mention I can use the powers of L-sama now." Lina pronounced proudly.  
  
"I take it that that explains the golden streaks in you hair, Li-chan?"  
  
"Yes, Kevin, that is why I have streaks in my hair. And nothing I do can get rid of them. It's extremely annoying," she said glaring upward. "Oh, and don't call me by that horrendous nick-name, okay Kev?" he glanced at her in confusion so she added, "It's a sign of affection usually used only by someone close to you, and right now, as far as anyone knows, I don't have any family except for Luna and Gourry is the only one who knows about her. In fact, the only thing he knows is that she's my sister." She smirked.  
  
"Are you telling me, Lina, that they are all your friends and yet all they know is that you're Lina Inverse? How do you do it? Everyone I've met wants to know everything about me, from my family to my least favorite foods."  
  
"It was easy," She smiled. "especially after fighting all those... anyway, have you gotten any better at magic? Last I knew, you were about level nine on nee-san's strength simulator. Pretty good for a twelve-year-old."  
  
"Well, I'm not twelve any more, in fact, it's been five years since I saw you last. What's it like being twenty when everyone thinks that you're fifteen." He caught the expression on her face and forbore to tease her anymore. "I'm level fourteen now," he confided proudly, "which is awesome for a seventeen-year-old. As you well know." He glanced at her slyly. "What level were you when you were 17?"  
  
"I don't know, dolt, I haven't been home since I was fifteen." Her expression softened some when she thought of her family. Then Lina shook it off and said smugly, "I'm a much higher level than you, though. Hey, why don't you travel with us and we can test each other. The only person I can get a good fight out of is Zel and he isn't a black magic user. Only shamanistic."  
  
"Really? You wouldn't mind if I came with you guys? Luna was starting to get annoyed, so I decided to start traveling. I was bored ever since you left anyway. Somehow you always are like a sun in people's lives, with your optimistic personality. Anyone who knew you would see through the outside you put up. I meant to ask. Have they?  
  
"Have they seen through, you mean? I don't think so."  
  
"What do you mean, you don't think so. Either they have or they haven't, choose one." Kevin demanded.  
  
"Well, I know that Amelia and Gourry haven't. Neither has Sylphiel. But...Zelgadis is...very perceptive. And he's also very good at hiding things from me and everyone else. I know more about him than anyone else, but that doesn't really make me any better at figuring him out." Her face held a worried expression and Kevin gave a small smile. He walked the few steps to her and gave her a big hug. Lina blushed at this infrequent show of affection and backed up. She smiled wryly at him. "Guess what, Kev."  
  
He looked at her warily and spoke in the same kind of tones, "What, Lina?"  
  
"You better get ready to call me Lina-sama day in and day out. I drive a hard training program." She winked at him.  
  
"W-what? What do you mean, Li-chan?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at the name and explained. "We have to have some way of telling my group why you're going to be traveling with us, and besides, if we're going to spar I'll be teaching you some things. It will be true enough. For a time."  
  
"What do you mean, 'for a time?'"  
  
"Well, with constant practice, I'm sure you will soon be my equal." Lina affectionately messed with his hair at the elation in his eyes. "I've got an idea." Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Why don't we introduce you into the group the fun way."  
  
His eyes sparkled back at her, "And what fun way is that, Li-chan?"  
  
"Why the fighting one, of course." They had always been two peas in a pod when it came to fighting.  
  
"Of course, shall we get started?" he asked, with a flare arrow starting up in his hands.  
  
"Of course," she replied, a fireball starting in her own.  
  
Together they said, "One, two, three!" Letting the two go at the same time and making a big explosion. Kevin jumped to the left as the remains of Lina's stronger spell past over the area he had just been standing in.  
  
"Not playing nice today, are we, Li-chan?" Kevin smiled in anticipation of a good fight.  
  
"No, I've been needing a good sparring partner for a while now. No one's challenged me since that last god. And Kevin?"  
  
"Yeah?" He asked dodging a burst rondo and simultaneously casting a freeze arrow.  
  
"Quit calling me Li-chan!" she scolded. "It's Lina-sama when the others are around." She enforced this by sending a flare arrow to block the freeze arrow and an extra fireball for good measure.  
  
The four sat around the table each lost in his/her own thoughts. Or eyes, as the case may be with Gourry and Sylphiel. Amelia was going dreamy over Kevin, and Zelgadis was lost in his reflections of what he had learned about Lina and just who this boy was, not to mention what he wanted. He made it a point to himself to make Lina's business his business. But he made sure not to let anyone know. Zelgadis suspected Lina had a clue, but he felt it his duty after everything Lina had done for him to watch over her. Not that she needed it.  
  
All of them jumped with a yell, or a squeak, depending on the gender, when an explosion from the back of the restaurant reached their ears. Several small explosions later and they had gotten themselves composed enough to run back and see what the problem was. Both Amelia and Zelgadis thought it had something to do with a god. Like what happened with phibby, but neither expected to see the sight behind the house. Lina in a big fight, and having gads of fun while she was at it.  
  
"You have gotten better, Kev, I should have known it, what with being a level 14."  
  
"Lina-sama," Kevin started, holding true to the guise of master and student. "What level do you think you'd be at in Luna's simulator if you didn't use your nightmare magic?"  
  
"Truthfully, Kevin?" he nodded. "Probably at level 30, but I really don't know. It has been a long time since I used it last. And do you want to know what it would be with the nightmare magic's?" They had continued nonstop fighting, sending spell after spell to attack one another, and yet neither were out of breath or showed signs of exhaustion. Kevin nodded again. She started to answer but was drowned out by the shouts from her friends who had finally arrived at the scene.  
  
"What's going on, Lina/Miss Lina?" Gourry and Sylphiel demanded together when they stopped, shocked, at the edge of the clearing. Amelia was about to join the fight, but Zel held her back, sensing this was a fight above them. Zel stood, holding Amelia easily back with the neck of her shirt with his hand, and one of his eyebrows up, sensing a puzzle.  
  
Lina and Kevin paid no attention to any of them fighting and talking as easily as if the ability was born to them. And it was, actually. Lina thought about her answer, easily dodging a demona crystal. Good thing she had the forethought to put a barrier around the fighting arena. "Probably about level 70 or 75." She told him. That put an instant end to the fight.  
  
"What?!? No way! It isn't-! You can't-! Even Luna-!" He gave up and just demanded, "How?! It can't possibly make that much of a difference! Forty- five levels! It took me five years to get five more levels. How can you possibly have improv-" Lina cut him off with a glare and he subsided into startled disbelief.  
  
Only Zelgadis caught the beginnings of the word improved and he filed it away for later inspection. How could he know her to have improved if he didn't know her before? He thought, suspicious. Going on to more important things, Zelgadis demanded Lina to tell him, "Just what the hell is going on!" Lina chuckled slightly and looked at Kevin.  
  
"Everyone, please meet my protégé, Kevin. He will be traveling with us for a while."  
  
(((((((((( So what does everyone think? I had the urge to write something with Lina having a family. BTW, when I say simulation, I actually mean a sort of game like thing. It's something that Luna(in the story) came up with to keep Lina busy. You'll learn more about it later. Please Review! It makes me so happy. And I need reviews and ideas to make this story go on. -Myth P.S.- hey everyone, if you can think of a name give me one. For now, it is whatever you wish to call it. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
Dis.: I don't own SLAYERS. Waaaaahhhhhh. :'(  
  
Zelgadis sat in his room, shaking his head. Yesterday had been an...interesting day, but he was sure that today would be even more unusual. Lina with a protégé! Imagine! And the boy was already so good at magic, what could he possibly want from Lina? And, what's more, unlike how she was with all of her other traveling companions, Lina was relaxed with him and took everything he said into consideration. As if...as if she considered him her equal when he was supposed to be her student. It just didn't make any sense. And what was all that talk about levels and why had they been fighting until the group had come running up. In fact...the boy had seemed positively shocked about something that Lina had told him. Well, there was one good thing in all of this. Amelia had left him alone and was now dangling after Kevin. Poor kid. Zelgadis knew exactly how he felt, but for some reason he could only admire the boy. Kevin was completely at peace with the princess staring at him. Well...maybe not at peace, but he didn't seem to mind anywhere near as much as Zelgadis would.  
  
Zel had also learned from watching that brief interval of fighting that Kevin was already stronger than he himself, even though Zel had been sparring with Lina every day for the times he traveled with her. She always beat him, and fairly easily too. So he had been working at night, when she didn't know it, and now he was improving even faster than before.  
  
Zelgadis gave up on his puzzling, saving it for the road, and went down the stairs to get something to eat. He met Kevin on the way down.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Zelgadis." Kevin started cheerfully.  
  
"What is your full name and where did you come from? From what I can see you're already as good as Lina, but you're her student. What do you want from her?" Zelgadis, naturally suspicious, broke into Kevin's greeting, and regarded him with narrowed eyes.  
  
Kevin started chuckling, and said quietly, "My, Lina-sama was right about you. Suspicious and distrustful of all people you don't know at all times." Louder he answered, ignoring the first question, "I come from Zephilia, the wine country. And, no, I am in no way, shape, or form anywhere as good as Lina-sama. She is far above my level. In fact, if what she said is true, she is sixteen levels above me. She is going to teach me whatever I can learn."  
  
"What do you mean, 'far above your level?'" Zel asked, hoping to get some information on the level business.  
  
Ignoring the second meaning behind the question, Kevin innocently answered, "She was holding back yesterday, couldn't you tell?"  
  
Startled from his original question, Zelgadis inquired, "Holding back? She didn't look like it..." he trailed off, remembering the easy fighting and moves she had been doing the previous day. "Well," He admitted, "I suppose she could have been. But why would she?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? She wouldn't want to kill me, now would she?" He paused then corrected himself, "At least, she wouldn't want to kill me on purpose."  
  
Zelgadis looked relieved and slightly amused. "Well, of course not on purpose. She's not like that. Usually. She doesn't usually maim people she likes."  
  
"Likes?" Kevin repeated. "I suppose she likes me, yes. The thought never really entered my head." he hesitated, and then went on, "You know, Mr. Zelgadis, there's more to you than first meets the eye."  
  
"The same goes for you, Kevin." Zelgadis decided that he liked the boy. "I apologize for being overly inquisitive, but I've had enough encounters when traveling with Lina to know that whenever we pick up someone new that there's usually something special about them. I just haven't figured out what it is about you that's special yet."  
  
"Other than my power?" Kevin retorted.  
  
"Other than your power."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that I'm not overly predictable." He smirked. "But there is much about that you do not know, and probably will never know." He hurried on before Zelgadis said anything else. "But you don't have to worry. It shouldn't endanger the group any more than it automatically is."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean. I bet you never get into near as many fights as you do when you travel with Lina-sama, do you, Mr. Zelgadis?"  
  
"Please call me Zelgadis, and you're right about the fights." Zel smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah, this has been bugging me, what happened to you?" Zelgadis blinked and looked puzzled for a moment, before comprehension dawned.  
  
"You mean my appearance? My grandfather, Rezo, turned me into a chimera to help further his research." He gave a depreciative sigh. "I've been trying to fix my body for years."  
  
"I'll make sure to keep an eye out for anything that might be useful to your search for a cure, Mr. Zelgadis." Kevin smiled a smile that said he knew secrets, but wasn't about to divulge them. The conversation ended when Lina came out of her door, yawning. "Hey Lina-sama, it's time for breakfast." She dashed out the door, red hair flying.  
  
"How did you know that would get her up?" Zelgadis asked him. "And why did you do it, don't you want to get breakfast?"  
  
"Is it that bad?" Zelgadis nodded and Kevin said, "Guess it's good I already had breakfast, huh? Besides, she needs to be up." Zelgadis raised an eyebrow. "I'd be ready if I were you, Mr. Zelgadis. You never know what's going to happen." Kevin gave a mysterious smile and walked off, waving. Zelgadis gave his head a shake and followed Kevin down the hall.  
  
Lina scarfed down all of the food at the table and gave a content sigh. Glancing around the tavern she took note of her surroundings. She sat alone, under a low roof held by beams, and a wooden floor. Tables interspersed at regular intervals each with a lantern in the middle. Everything was clean, spotless even, if you looked close enough. In fact, it was, Lina paused in her thoughts, it was too clean. She shook her head, confident that it was too soon for an enemy to show up. Lina paused and shook her head again, a smug smile slipping over her tired face when Kevin came down the steps. His eyebrows rose when he saw she was the only person in the room, but then he looked slightly relieved.  
  
He walked up to the table and sat next to her, contemplating what he would say next. Not wanting the wrong ears to hear what he was about to say, Kevin double- then triple-checked that no one was in the room, then went on to say quietly, "Li-chan, I've got to talk to you. It has to be as soon as possible and it has to be alone. There's something I need to tell you and you can be the only one who hears. You can decide later if you want to tell the group, but right now only you can know. And we have to be totally and completely alone. Okay?" He looked at her with worry in his eyes and the laughing expression on her face melted into a concerned one.  
  
"Why?" she asked him, confused. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Not yet, but we might be soon." He gave a mysterious smile. "Okay, we will be in trouble soon, an-"he broke off when Zelgadis came through the stair door, and said smoothly, as if he was never talking about anything else, "I know about fire spells like flare arrow, which I'm best at, and fireball, which I'm not too good at," he looked sheepish, "and I'm okay at ice spell like demona crystal and freeze arrow. Again, I'm much better at the arrow."  
  
"Well, we'll fix the problem with the crystal one and the fireball, which I'm a master at, mind you," Lina told him, switching subjects like a pro. "But freeze arrows are not my favorites."  
  
"I can help with the arrows," Zelgadis put in, "but not much else. Only swordplay, and Gourry's better than me at that."  
  
"Gee, Kevin, it looks like you'll be put through a regular training camp. What with me doing most magic and Zel doing the rest, Gourry doing the swordplay, Sylphiel healing you, and Amelia teaching you all about justice, I'm sure, you'll not have a second to yourself." Lina smirked as though she looked forward to putting him through one of her personal training sessions.  
  
"A regular training camp, Lina-sama? I think not, but that is not my place to decide. When do lessons start?" Kevin asked with trepidation.  
  
"Why, your lessons with me start tonight of course. And don't try to talk me out of it," she went on, when he would have tried to do just that, "I need all the time I can get out of you." She smirked. "By the way, I meant to ask you earlier but I forgot. Do you have a sword?" He shook his head in a negative and looked sheepish.  
  
"All I needed was my magic and nothing else when I went traveling, after I left my home and family."  
  
"That means I'll need to buy you a sword too, no don't argue, you're my student and a very promising one at that. It's my job to provide you with such things. You do have the correct traveling clothes, right?" Stunned at the compliment that Lina gave him, a rare thing indeed, all he could do was nod, then shake his head and point at his boots. Lina's eyebrow rose at it speechlessness, something rare when it came to the Inverse clan, and looked closely at his boots. At first glance they were in perfectly good condition, but after closer inspection one could see little holes and tears in the finely worked leather. She vented a small sigh and handed him several gold coins. "Get yourself some new boots. One's that are strong and sturdy."  
  
Zelgadis started. "You just gave him money!" he said incredulously, "That is something I never thought I'd see. Lina Inverse just gave away money. Gave it away with nothing personal to gain. If I didn't know better I'd say that you were taken over or that someone replaced you." He continued to stare at her as if she had grown an extra head and horns.  
  
"It's really not that unusual you know, I simply have to be in a giving mood, I have to have lots of money at the time, and I have to ca-" Lina broke off, glad for the interruption, when Gourry walked in the room. A few more seconds and she would have said care! The thought made her shudder. "Not a word of this to anyone, understand?" she said instead. "It would ruin my image." Sylphiel followed Gourry off the steps and ordered some breakfast. Kevin smiled and waved at Lina. He walked out of the INN/Tavern and out into the streets, looking for a leather worker stand. Lina rolled her eyes at the world at large and informed everyone she was going to go to her room, and search through her cape.  
  
"Why?" Gourry asked, oblivious.  
  
"To make sure I have all of the provisions necessary for our journey, you dolt!" Lina retorted. "Why else?" Lina didn't wait for an answer and left for her room. Zelgadis sat back in his seat across from Gourry and smiled, ordering some coffee from the waitress that suddenly appeared.  
  
Lina shed her cape onto the bed with a sigh of relief. She'd forgotten how heavy it could get when she hadn't spent anything recently. Presently it estimated about sixty pounds and it was getting harder and harder to run. Generosity wasn't the only reason for her kindness to Kevin.  
  
Pulling out vials and coins, she racked up the price on them, giving a disgusted snort when it accounted to practically nothing useful. She could give them to Kevin, if worse came to worse. She pulled out jewels next giving them a quick look-over and estimating their price to be even lower than the vials, when it came to the experienced eye. Her scrutiny came over to the last pile from her cape. It was a pile made up of various odds and ends she collected from her travels. Hmmm. Amelia and Xellos's birthdays were coming up; maybe she could dump some of the pieces on them.  
  
Lina frowned slightly when her gaze rested on a book she had picked up from a bookseller in Tamat, a small town about eighty miles from where she was now. The books title was 'How To Calm The Evil Beast.' And she had gotten it only because it looked interesting. After reading some of it, however, it turned out not to be interesting, but incredibly boring. And also incredibly heavy. Probably about ¼ of the weight in her cape was because of the book. It wasn't some super strong spell, as she'd first imagined it. The book was about how justice could convince any and every living creature that evil was not the way to go. In fact, it wasn't until she'd read the author that it made any sense why or how any person would or could make such a book. Crown Prince Philleonel De Seiroon wrote it. It would be the perfect gift for Amelia.  
  
The other gift, the one for Xellos, was something called a whoopee cushion. She didn't know what it was, but she did know he would love it. (Can you imagine?!?!?!?! XELLOS would just adore being in our world. All the pranks he could pull...) After taking these two items out and wrapping them, Lina took the rest of her treasure and went to visit a shop. Pausing before she went in, Lina considered her loot, grinning while she did so. Walking off to a hidden piece of a park, Lina signaled her brother, trying out his new shoes, and put an idea past him. He grinned the devil-may-care grin that was shared by the Inverse family and nodded enthusiastically. Two hours later Lina unobtrusively left the INN and headed towards the park. Thirty minutes after that, Kevin joined her. "Did you need something Li-chan?"  
  
"You know I did and do. This spell needs two people to cast it and you're the only person I can turn to for this." He nodded and sat down, cross- legged. "I'd go to Zel, but this is an original spell and I need somebody who's familiar with Inverse spells to help out. And it's a surprise." He nodded again.  
  
"What kind of spell is it? Before, you only said that you had something new that you wanted to try out. What does it do?"  
  
"It should... well, I can't rally explain it, but these amulets here," She pointed to a small pile, "don't have any magic in them yet, so they'll be perfect. The spell should put a one-time use super strong barrier spell in each of them. The problem is, I don't specialize in barriers. The only person in the group who does is Sylphiel and one of these is for her." Lina picked up a thin gold necklace, with an emerald as it's only adornment. "So, I needed your help. Yes, unusual, I know. Lina Inverse asking her little brother for help. Heck, most people don't even know I have a little brother, not even my friends."  
  
"This should be easy." Kevin commented, taking the necklace from Lina. "I know of a spell that would work. You don't have to come up with a new one."  
  
"No, this one is special. It calls on protection from L-sama, so it will protect against any spell, except for another nightmare spell, stronger than it. And what also makes this spell special is that only the person I give it to will be able to unlock the barrier. So only Sylphiel will be able to use the barrier in the emerald."  
  
Kevin smile, "Complex, Li-chan, you must rally like friends to go through this much trouble." Lina blushed and refuted it.  
  
"It's not that. I know that one day soon I will not be with them to protect them, and they have to have something that will remind them of me. I don't want to be forgotten." She smiled when she said the last part.  
  
"Li-chan, I don't think any of them are ever going to forget you." He smiled back. "All right, so is there anything else I need to know? No? Okay then."  
  
"Wait! There is one thing. There's another reason why two people have to cast it. You supply the casting, and I supply the power. I'll be drained for a while, but I would have been anyway." Lina blushed and started sorting out the amulets.  
  
"That time of the month soon?" he grinned when she nodded and helped her out.  
  
"This one," Lina pointed at a cerulean blue stone, "is for Zel. This one," she pointed to an amethyst, "is for Xellos, you haven't met him yet." Pointing at the emerald and a yellow quartz, Lina said, "those two are for Syl and Gourry, and for Amelia," she picked up a rose quartz, "gets this one." She looked at an extra one and smiled. Lina poked at a matching amethyst to the one for Xellos. "This last one goes to Filia, it's not rally her color, but I think she'll like it anyway."  
  
"You have everything planned out, don't you Li-chan." He smiled wryly.  
  
"Yeah, it's what you end up doing when you're stuck in an INN and have nothing to do but torment your friends. Let's get started."  
  
The two siblings worked together for nearly four hours and had just finished the last stone, packed everything up, and headed back. It was dark and Kevin didn't notice until they reached a lamp. "Lina!"  
  
"What, Kevin?" she asked, exhausted.  
  
"Your hair! It's white!" Kevin stared at it and then at her face in wonder.  
  
Lina grinned at him and kept walking forward. "I just cast six spells using the power of L-sama and you expect me to be completely normal? I used to get this way after only using the Giga Slave ONCE."  
  
He gave his head a good shake and followed her into the INN.  
  
(((((((((( So what's everyone think, huh? It's not wonderful, but its mine. PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think! Myth Special thanks to Ishy-chan for reviewing! Thanks for your support! :] 


	3. Chapter Three

Dis.: :[...why do I even bother? I haven't owned it (sob), don't own it (sob), and never will own it (sob, sob, sob)! So I write stories...:)  
  
AU: You guys want description? You'll get description. :] mwahahahahahahahaaaaaa! :) By the way, thank you so much Ishy-chan, your support means more than you know (and it's not a/z, BTW). One more thing, I know I haven't been writing for my other stories and they're not discontinued. I swear they planned it, but five of my teachers decided that we had two weeks to get a research paper done, create a hands-on learning center out of our history classroom (we had 4 days for that one), do our P.E. assessment tests (and we only have P.E. 3 times a week), do a scribal project (don't ask. It was horrible). Math didn't have anything. YES! Bio class was scientific junk and ART was...naptime! For Sean and me anyway. :) On with it!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Amelia sighed, immediately going into dreamy mode when Kevin walked in  
the door. He stood there for a minute, the sun glinting off his hair,  
the same color as Lina's. He spotted her and gave a half-smile. As he  
walked toward her she stared worshipfully into his emerald eyes, and  
he stared, amused, into her blue ones. She stood up and managed to  
stutter out, "How are you this morning, Kevin?" she didn't have to  
look up, and neither did she look down. They were the same height, and  
same age. But his magic was far stranger than hers.  
  
"I'm doing good, Amelia. How are you?" his voice a light tenor  
constantly sounded amused with life at large.  
  
"Wonderful!" Amelia blurted and took in his outfit. Black pants and a  
red sleeveless shirt that did justice to his hair. Creamy skin, also  
the same as Lina's, and a slightly angular face, were his features. He  
sat in a chair with a cat's grace and the smug smile tugging on his  
lips gave him a resemblance to the same.  
  
Kevin batted away the fluffy, pink hearts floating from her to him and  
rolled his eyes at the immediate crush. "Have you eaten dinner yet,  
Miss Amelia?"  
  
"Please call me Amelia, and yes, I have." She watched him adoringly.  
Kevin shivered for no apparent reason.  
  
"Good. I'll get dinner to go, and leave for my room as soon as  
possible." Actually, he wasn't all that hungry, but he knew Lina would  
be. She hadn't gotten to eat dinner, not wanting anyone to see her  
hair and suspect, so she'd flown to her window using levitation. The  
waitress came by and Kevin ordered the list Lina had asked for,  
praying that the lady would be quick. The mushy vibes he was getting  
from Amelia were starting to make him queasy.  
  
She was, indeed, fast, and within 5 minutes the food was out. He  
grabbed it up on a tray and headed towards the stairs, his graceful  
gait not letting him drop a single piece. He quietly sneaked to Lina's  
door and knocked on it as softly as possible. He could have saved  
himself the trouble.  
  
Lina poked her head out the door and her eyes went big and shiny when  
she saw the food. "FOOD!" She shouted. Loudly. Very, very loudly.  
  
Zelgadis ran out of his door, sword in one hand, and a flare arrow in  
the other. "What's the matter Lina? What's going on?" he asked  
frantically. Then stopped and looked around. He glared at her and  
continued, letting the spell dissipate while putting his sword up,  
"Don't shout so loud next time, okay? By the way, why weren't you at  
dinner? I've never known you to be late for a meal. Even dead you'd  
never miss the dinner bell." He gazed at her speculatively, but it was  
too dark for him to see her hair. "Is that...It is," Zel winced at the  
food, casting a light spell. "I didn't know you like bratwurst (how  
are you supposed to spell that?)!" He shuddered and looked at Lina  
again. This time, the light spell showed her hair. "Lina! What  
happened? It looks like..." he glared at her.  
  
Lina looked sheepishly at the floor, knowing it was no use trying to  
hide anything from Zel.  
  
"What happened? Who did you fight? Why didn't you call me?!?!" the  
last was said with unnecessary force and Lina winced.  
  
Breaking off a flow of questions that probably would have lasted  
longer, very uncharacteristic of Zelgadis, Lina announced, "I didn't  
fight anyone. I didn't fight at all." And giggled when he stared at  
her in confusion. Also uncharacteristic of him. She invited him into  
her room and explained about the amulets and barriers, giving him his  
ahead of time. "I was supposed to be a surprise, but you saw me." She  
made a disgusted face, which made him laugh. Ever since that visit to  
the Moon Temple, Zelgadis had smiled and laughed a lot more. She  
didn't know why, but he said the priests had given him some sort of  
message, and all he said was, "The unexpected brings great  
expectations." Which didn't make a whit of sense to her. In fact, it  
didn't make any sense to Zelgadis, either, but while he had been  
searching all of his life for a cure he didn't really believe existed,  
this Temple had told him that it did. And that, basically, or so he  
assumed, it would come to him in its own good time, and that he was  
not to go for it. Simply the fact that it existed made his life ten  
shades brighter.  
  
He looked at the stone and frowned, moving towards the mirror in her  
room. He raised his eyebrows, and asked. "Is there a reason it's the  
same color as my eyes?"  
  
"Actually, yes and no. no because it doesn't affect the spell and yes  
because you have to be able to differentiate between each other's  
stones. Xellos and Filia might be a problem. I might," she smirked,  
"accidentally mix them up." Lina looked as if she planned to do just  
that, but Zelgadis couldn't figure out why. Kevin did though.  
  
"Ever the matchmaker, Lina-sama. Ever the matchmaker."  
  
"Be careful little one, or just might find yourself paired up with  
Amelia." Lina smirked again.  
  
Kevin looked to consider this and then surprised her. "Just make her  
less..." he appeared to be at a loss for words so Zelgadis provided a  
few.  
  
"Happy, cheery, mushy, justice-y," he gave a small shudder at them,  
especially the last, "and oblivious?" he finished.  
  
"Right!" Kevin agreed and looked to him in appreciation. "Other than  
those...Amelia's cool. I don't even mind the justice bit all that much."  
  
"You will soon," Lina and Zel said in unison, and grinned at each  
other. Lina glanced at Zel speculatively, smiling at the change.  
Instead of his usual cram outfit, she'd managed to get him to change  
into new attire. Dark pants and a dark blue sleeveless shirt. He'd  
even changed his cape from cream to black. Black boots, and nothing  
else changed. It suited him, making him appear more human. He didn't  
cover up his face anymore, and Lina prided herself that some of that  
was her doing, not all the temples. She didn't really know just how  
much she had affected Zelgadis. It was simply nice that he made jokes  
and laughed with them, hanging out at the dinner table, as if he  
finally considered them his friends. Lina smiled again. She herself  
hadn't changed that much. Sure, her outfit was slightly different, but  
only a new dark red shirt, still with the yellow band around it. Cloth  
did wear out after a while anyway. No, it was only her clothes that  
changed. She was still herself, impulsive, undefeatable, and nice-when-  
she-wished-to-be Lina. She had grown some, but her personality was the  
same. Amelia hadn't changed either; she still was a justice-freak (I  
have nothing whatsoever against Amelia, she's cool, but she is a  
justice-freak.), and over happy. Syl hadn't really changed, but she  
was better at black magic. Gourry hadn't changed at all. Xellos...Xellos  
was Xellos and you never knew. Filia had settled down in some town or  
other and ran a tea and mace shop while she raised Valgaav.  
  
All in all, the only person who really had changed was Zel. And that  
was for the better.  
  
Kevin shook his head at their pessimism and plopped onto Lina's bed.  
"Zel?" Lina started, "I forgot to warn you. You can only use the  
pendant once and only you can use it. Therefore you can't use Amelia's  
or Syl's, only yours. The same goes for them."  
  
"All right. Is that all?" she looked at him in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean, is that all? I couldn't have made it anymore  
difficult," Lina paused in her ranting; looked him in the eye and saw  
the laughing glint in them. "You odious monster! How could you..." she  
glared at him and smacked him on the noggin. Then she discreetly shook  
her hand and said, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."  
  
Zel just sat there and laughed. "Idiot." Kevin joined him in his  
laughter and two tenors made fun of an enraged redhead gone white for  
the next couple of hours.  
  
Kevin yawned the next morning and stretched like a sated cat. Grinning  
over the fun he'd had the previous night with Zelgadis, Kevin pulled  
on his usual, black and red outfit. He frowned over the extra weight  
in his cape and pulled out a package he'd forgotten was in there. He  
smiled when he opened it. Tomorrow was Lina's birthday, even though  
she hadn't told the group. Well, if she didn't tell them, then neither  
would he. Apparently they celebrated everyone else's b-day's, even  
Zel's, so he would ask her today why she never told them.  
  
"Crap!" He said. "I didn't get breakfast. Lina and Gourry are gonna  
eat it all." He raced down the steps and out the door separating the  
tavern from the stairs.  
  
Lina, with normal hair, sat in a chair wolfing down all of the food in  
sight. He could happily disown her at times like these. Sitting down  
at another table and ordering eggs and bacon, Kevin winced when some  
of Gourry's hair was removed. Well, he should have known better than  
to take Lina's food.  
  
He finished off his breakfast and gave a smile of contentment. For  
some reason, if you ate at the same time as Lina, the food was better.  
I wonder if it has anything to do with being traveling with Lina...  
  
Lina sighed happily and looked around for her little brother. Spotting  
him, she got a militant gleam in her eye and pushed her chair back  
with a purposeful air. Walking towards her when she crooked her finger  
at him, Kevin couldn't help but feel a twinge of apprehension. And he  
had every reason to feel apprehension, fear, probably even horror if  
he knew what was coming to him. Guess it's a good thing he doesn't.  
  
The siblings walked alone toward their private little spot in the  
park. Lina immediately formed a fireball and told him to get ready for  
some fun. He squeaked and made two freeze arrows, wincing. He should  
have known that teasing Lina always came back at you.  
  
"It's time for your private instruction from Lina Inverse!" She  
grinned evilly.  
  
"Great. I'm glad Sylphiel is a master healer." He threw the arrows at  
Lina and the fight began. Lina threw her fireball and canceled them  
out, jumping towards him and drawing her sword. He started and dodged,  
saying, "I didn't know you could use a sword Li-chan!"  
  
"What, you think I carry it around for fun?" He shrugged and she  
continued, "Draw your sword, I want to know if you can use it or not."  
He did as he was told and blocked the blow from Lina's sword well, if  
not wonderfully. Her sword flashed and they started to move faster in  
the heat of battle then they would normally. Confident that Kevin  
could take care of himself, Lina only held back a little, to let him  
get used to her sword. She smirked challenge to her brother and he  
took it with a grin. Sword flashing and spell casting continued for  
the better part of six hours and they only stopped when they caught  
sight of the group.  
  
"Well fought, young Kevin," Zelgadis smiled appreciatively.  
  
"You stood up against Lina and you still alive?" Gourry goggled at  
him.  
  
"And the better for it," Kevin smiled at him. Sylphiel smiled serenely  
and walked over to Lina, healing her wounds first as she was the  
teacher, not the student. There were one or two scratches where Kevin  
managed to score a hit, but nothing else.  
  
Kevin, however, was a different story, and Amelia (staring at him the  
entire time) was trying to heal his scratches with her own magic. Good  
for some cuts, but not these. Scratches covered his arms and his pants  
were cut up. Not because Lina had cut him with her sword, she was too  
smart with a weapon to accidentally hurt someone, but because of the  
many falls he had taken at her hand. Lina smirked and told him it was  
time for meditation. The group smiled when Kevin groaned and headed  
back to the INN. Lina and Kevin, instead of heading to the INN, went  
to a small lake near the village.  
  
"No, to let you know before you even try to start, we are not going to  
meditate. One, I don't really know how, and two, I hate it! But you  
told me we had to talk, so this is a good time where we won't be  
disturbed." Lina explained Kevin's emerald eyes shone in gratitude and  
he settles down on the grass. For a few minutes the two sat together,  
enjoying the company and the beautiful, sparkling lake with the cool  
breeze. An all-around perfect day.  
  
"Lina, it must run in the family," He mumbled, starting to talk at  
last. "Why is it people are always after the Inverse family?"  
  
"I don't know Kev; and I've been trying to figure that out all of my  
life. Other than our power, there shouldn't be anything against us."  
She smiled reminiscently, thinking about why she in particular was  
generally feared.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking too, but I gave up. There just isn't any  
reason for people to fear or hate or ignore us. We make some of the  
best wine, too."  
  
"One question. Did people do those things to you before or after you  
sadi the name Inverse."  
  
He considered a moment, his head cocked to the side, and answered,  
"After, generally, but why should a name make such a difference?"  
  
Lina looked at her brother in something akin to pity, but not quite.  
She knew how he felt, and recognized it as partly her fault. "Kevin,  
part of it is that I am well known," he snorted at the understatement,  
"And I'm well known for my power and my recklessness. Because of the  
name Inverse, as long as they remember me, they will act that way  
towards you." Much as she wished she could do so for the trouble she'd  
caused her little brother, Lina still couldn't apologize; she didn't  
really need to, because it wasn't really her fault. Well, she  
consented, not completely.  
  
He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, getting ready to tell her  
something important. "Lina," he paused, unsure of how to go on,  
"I...caused a bit of trouble in a small town, Pynis, and now a really,  
really angry spell caster is after me." He let out his held breath and  
watched Lina, looking for all the world as if he expected her to  
throttle him for stupidity or something.  
  
Lina laughed and Kevin jumped at the unexpected action. Luna, he knew,  
would have beaten him for doing something so stupid. Lina just  
laughed. "W-what? I'm sorry if it is at a bad time, but I need some  
help getting rid of him. He's very good, and-" Kevin stopped babbling  
and looked at her laughing face sheepishly.  
  
"On the contrary, it's at the best time. I need to get away and going  
to the outside of the barrier should be perfect." His eyes widened and  
Lina grinned devil-may-care style. "Yes, I know you didn't say  
anything about going to the outside, but this is the perfect excuse,  
I've been wanting to go, but Syl and Amelia don't want to, so I've let  
them have their way." He raised an eyebrow and looked like he didn't  
believe this last statement. "Hey! I can be nice when I want to be!"  
she grumbled loudly. "Don't tell them though, it might ruin the image  
I've managed to build up around them." She added conspiratorially to  
him.  
  
Kevin rolled his eyes and spoke again after a few minutes silence.  
"Lina?" she nodded to show she was listening. "Why haven't you told  
them tomorrow is your birthday. You've known them for more than five  
years and you haven't told anyone." Lina choked and Kevin looked at  
her, startled.  
  
"Tomorrow's my birthday?" she managed to get out before falling into  
fits of laughter. "I-I forgot," she started laughing again as Kevin  
stared at her.  
  
"You forgot? How can you forget your own birthday?" he demanded, "No,  
never mind, I don't want to know. You do know how old you're going to  
be, right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm going to be 21." She smiled.  
  
"Good, at lest you remember that much," he grumbled.  
  
"Hey, I've been traveling, and it's hard to keep track of things like  
that. I didn't tell them the first year, because there wasn't really  
time. I think we were fighting old shabby right then." She smiled  
again, this time reminiscently. "Amazing how time flies when you're  
having fun."  
  
"Fun? You call fighting Shabranigdo fun?" he stared at her as if she'd  
lost her brains.  
  
"More fun that fighting Zel, or Rezo, or Eris, copy Rezo," Kevin's  
eyes grew rounder and larger with every name she ticked off, as if  
reading from a paper. "Xellos, sort of, Filia's mace, extra really mad  
villagers tossed in, Hallas wanting to mar-," she couldn't finish the  
thought, "Phibby, Christopher and his monsters, immortality, Gaav,  
Valgaav, Dark Star (have I left any major people out?)." she nodded,  
"I think that's all!" Lina stood up and started walking back to the  
INN. She looked back and started laughing when Kevin jus tsat there  
looking at her in disbelief.  
  
"There is no-! You couldn't have! It's not poss-! You're not-!" Lina  
laughed even harder at his exclamations.  
  
"Yes, I did, and Zel, Amelia, and Gourry were there from the  
beginning. The rest quickly appeared, I'll tell you the rest later."  
  
Kevin followed Lina back into the INN with awe, disbelief, and  
everything else you would feel I someone told you that your big sister  
fought people like that. And he thought Luna was the scary one.  
  
All right, everyone, thanks for reading! And, again, thanks to Ishy-  
chan for reviewing. I appreciate it so much when people do! :) :]  
  
Ta ta, now  
Myth 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Dis.: don't own it, (waaaaaaaaaaah)  
  
AU: AHEM! No, Ishy-chan...it's not said like that. I should have thought about that before I wrote it. (Myth is embarrassed but also laughing her head off) it's said PIE-nes. Okay? (Still laughing. I don't know if you meant that to be funny, but it did give me am much-needed laugh. Haha! Thx!) Oh, and thank you for reviewing my other stories. They're going much slower but I'm rewriting one or two. Thx to Ukchan too! :) On with it!  
  
Six days after the last chapter Zelgadis shook his head and fought back sadness. So it was Lina and her student leaving the group this time. Usually people left her, not the other way around. Zelgadis couldn't help but feel a tad dejected though. He knew Lina was keeping something from him, but she hadn't said what, and he didn't know if she intended to. Ah, well, Amelia would be devastated. Her...whatever she called him, was leaving her to go training outside the barrier. Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea, and he might meet up with the two sometime. It certainly couldn't hurt. He nodded his head firmly. Yes he would, he would go outside the barrier and train to get stronger, maybe even look for his cure, even though he didn't need to. He was comfortable in his body, unlike how he used to be.  
  
Lina smiled. She was finally getting to explore the outside world, and she couldn't wait. With Kevin to watch her back, Lina would be able to defeat anyone. Well, anyone they had fought before. She had surprised, if that was the word, Kevin with the people she had beaten. She hadn't even told him about Seagram, who had never gone away and probably wouldn't have until he was destroyed. Oh, well. Normal monsters would be no problem, she could use her magic, it came back the day before, and it would be good traveling with her brother. She'd missed him, but if she ever admitted it, you could be sure the end of the world was coming upon you.  
  
Amelia gazed out the window morosely. It hadn't felt this bad when Zelgadis was leaving. She'd gotten over her crush, but she still loved him. As a brother. And Kevin...he was so cute, and kind. Zelgadis, at first, was only handsome, but Kevin was that also. In fact, in her opinion, Kevin was better than Zelgadis. Now don't get her wrong, she didn't have anything against Zel, but this was different. Why, she pondered, was she feeling as if a piece of her soul was being taken away when she thought about Kevin leaving. She hadn't even known him for more than two weeks. But there it was, the pain in her chest not leaving her until she turned her thoughts to happier subjects. She shook her head and thought about her daddy.  
  
Gourry didn't really understand, but he knew Lina was leaving with Kevin. And when he thought about that another thought always popped into his head. Those two looked so much alike. Now why Kevin was the only one who saw it, I can't explain, other than simple things sometimes can only be found by simple thoughts. I love Gourry, and this is nothing against him, by the way. Gourry smiled, it would be good for Lina. Whenever the two were in each others company and there was an interesting, to them, conversation, Gourry noticed that they would look at each other and then smile, as if they understood what the other was thinking. He had been that way with Sylphiel ever since they admitted their affections, and even sometime before that, but he knew that Lina and Kevin's relationship was far different from his and Syl's, that was obvious to even him. Anyway, Gourry thought, Lina needed a trip away, one where she could blow things up and let off some steam. She had always seemed to love that.  
  
Sylphiel smiled. Lina couldn't wait, she knew, to leave, and the only information she had given them on her future whereabouts was, 'Outside the barrier!" and that wasn't enough. If any of them wanted to visit, they would have to scour the countryside. Well, Sylphiel considered, at least she would have fun.  
  
Kevin frowned, unsure of what the trip was going to bring. He had only had a taste of Lina's power, he knew, and he wanted to see the rest, but he didn't want to see his sister hurt because of his folly. An enraged sorcerer after him would definitely let him see her power, but what if something horrible happened. He paused in his thinking. Lina could take care of herself, what was he worrying about? Still...  
  
Xellos smirked. This would be amusing.  
  
Lina sat up from her bed and cut off her ponderings when someone knocked on her door. Who could it be, she wondered, Kevin and she weren't leaving for a few hours, so unless someone wanted to say some long goodbyes, she groaned at that, she didn't know who would bother her right now. She stood up and stretched bones popping into place and she muttered some bad things about sitting in one place for to long. Opening the door she raised her eyebrows at her brother, standing in front of her with a package in his hand. Looking about the halls, she grinned and said, "Just can't wait to spend some time with your big older sister, huh?" he smiled back and came in when she motioned him to do so.  
  
"No, I just wanted to give you this. I forgot to do it earlier this week, on your birthday." Kevin blushed remembering that on Lina's birthday he had quite forgotten and spent the entire day wandering around the small town, there was a yearly festival, looking at booths with Amelia. it had been fun and it hadn't been until he'd gotten back, and Lina was asleep, that he'd remembered. Then he decided to wait until they left and give it to her. He shoved a wrapped package toward her. "Happy birthday, big sister."  
  
Shocked, Lina stared at the present. It had been how long since someone had given her something? Definitely years. When she did nothing but stand and stare at him and the gift, Kevin, surprised, stammered apologies. "I-If you don't want anything-" she broke into his apology, with a look of pure gratitude.  
  
No one she had met on her travels had ever given her anything for free. They'd always been there when she needed them most and that was enough for her. But it was...nice...to receive something from a person who was giving it to her freely. And it was also something that hadn't happened to her since she was a child. Blinking back unexpected tears (since when would Lina cry over a simple present?) Lina reached for the present and invited him in.  
  
Taking the gift over to her bed and plopping down on the same, Lina memorized the moment before she began slowly opening the package. Special moments called for special actions, after all.  
  
Kevin stared at his sister in surprise. Who knew that a simple gift could shut his sister up so well. Villains, gods, villagers with pitchforks, none of them could do it. A birthday gift from her little brother did something he always thought impossible. It made his sister speechless. Happy and wanting to share this with someone, Kevin went to get the one person he trusted with all things precious to him. Zelgadis. Within a week, Kevin had become attached to the chimera, and told him most everything about himself. Leaving out the relationship between himself and Lina, and if it was up to him, he'd have already told him that as well. He walked down the hall and knocked on Zel's door waiting until it opened. Saying nothing, Kevin crooked his finger in a silent plea to follow. Zelgadis raised his eyebrows and quirked his head quizzically. Smiling, Kevin pointed to Lina's room and they both went to it.  
  
Lina stared at the outfit her brother had picked out for her. It fit her to perfection and she smiled radiantly. Black pants and a pair of soft, bendable, black leather boots adorned her bottom half and a black shirt (The Chinese type with capped sleeves. You know what I mean? I hope so 'cuz I can't explain it.) covered her other half. A red, glittering dragon wound its tale from the bottom of her left leg and spiraled up all the way to her neck, where its head stared at the world through two glittering rubies. Her new attire also held a new black cape and armor, but the armor was too small so she stayed with her previous kind. Clicking the demon's blood talisman on, she sat on the bed and waited for her brother to come back, trying to figure out what to tell him. Words just didn't seem too wishful to make themselves known to her today, though and she pondered uselessly.  
  
She wasn't long in waiting though. Kevin walked in the door and looked at her, smiling satisfactorily. He looked like a cat, she realized, when he smiled so smugly. Rolling her eyes at this she figured a way to show her gratitude. She got up and, without a word, hugged him. She hugged him for a few minutes and then let him go, giving him a tight squeeze as she did so. Looking up, her eyes were closed, Lina saw Zel in the doorway and smiled wryly.  
  
Blinking rapidly, Lina gave up on trying to hide it from Zel and told him. "Zelgadis Graywords, allow me to introduce Kevin Inverse, my little brother." Zelgadis blinked, looked at Kevin, then at Lina, then back to Kevin again.  
  
"I should have known it was something like that, I knew you were hiding something, I just didn't know what." He looked at them again and started laughing. "I can't-" he choked on his laughter, "believe that I didn't-" he kept chuckling, "see it sooner. It's so..." he looked close to tears, "so very obvious." And with that, Zelgadis Graywords, mysterious chimera who defeated many and killed more, fell to the ground. Laughing. Imagine.  
  
Lina rolled her eyes and smiled and then started to laugh. Zel was infectious. Kevin smiled watching the two a bit enviously. He shook his head. "So Lina," he said when they stopped laughing, "I take it you like the outfit."  
  
Lina rolled her eyes and looked at him. "I love the outfit, you idiot. I never hug people." Kevin looked slightly surprised and looked towards Zel for confirmation. He nodded and Kevin watched Lina wonderingly.  
  
"There's more to you than I thought!" he informed her, and then looked sheepish for what could have been taken as an insult. "I mean, ah, you know, uh, that you're, um, it's just... oh grr!" he gave up and the older two started laughing again. It seemed whenever the three were together, laughter followed.  
  
AU: yeah, this one is about half the length of the other chapters but I'll put more in the next one! I promise! Oh wait, that might not be a good idea...hmmm...well, I promise to try, how is that? Ah, well, thx everyone, for reading! And thanks Ishy-chan for reviewing all of my chapters. I really appreciate it! :] 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Dis.: I have told you before, and I shall tell you again. I don't own it.  
  
AU: Thanks again Ishy-chan. And people, it only takes, what, ten seconds to review. You don't even have to put your name, just a few words. Okay?  
  
Kevin walked out the door in his usual red shirt, black pants outfit and smiled at the world for no reason. Well, the author corrects herself, only one reason, which had nothing, nothing at all, to do with a certain ebony tressed, justice-loving princess of Seiroon. He waved at said certain person and smiled at her when she waved back. Life seemed to be going well for him.  
  
Lina grumbled at the early hour, I mean, _sure_ the early bird gets the worm, but does no one ever look at the bird's eyes? They'd probably be closed, not to mention he'd be snoring. I know I would be. But noooooo, Lina thought, we have to get up at an hour that I don't even recognize when I wake up- she immediately stopped grumbling, whether in her mind or not, when Zelgadis walked out the door, smiling cheerfully after the night before. The three of them, Kevin, Lina, and Zel, had spent half of the night picking on each other, mainly Kevin, and generally such things provide amusement. Generally.  
  
Zelgadis contemplated how long he should stick with the group when they split. He would, as soon as was normal, split off of the main group and go visit Lina and Kevin's when he could, if only to see her in action. Watching the two siblings squabble made him wish that he'd had a family of his own. Yeah he had had his grandfather but he'd never met him father or mother. He didn't even know if he had brother or sisters! Rolling his eyes and getting off of such somber thoughts, Zelgadis walked forward and gripped Kevin's shoulders. Looking into the lad's eyes, Zel made it clear that nothing bad was to happen to Lina. Smiling, Zelgadis shook the boy's hand and went to Lina. Slipping a package into her hands and meeting her quizzical gaze, Zelgadis smiled (when was the last time he smiled so much?!) warmly. He shook his head when she gestured/asked if she could open it then and held up three fingers, symbolizing days.  
  
Lina pouted and tucked the gift into her coat before anyone saw it. "Just to check again, everyone knows the ruled to his pendant." The group groaned and Lina gesticulated with her hands that groaning was not answer enough. The group wondered yet again if the awesome gift was worth the constant questions making sure they had it down. Speaking in unison the group said,  
  
"Yes, Lina/Miss Lina we understand perfectly. Now, go," and they made shooing motions with their hands, "before we get tired of this and _make_ you go." The harshness in their words was belied by the warm smiles sent her way and Amelia with Sylphiel came over to Lina and hugged her. Lina gave voice to a surprised grunt and pushed them away, but clasped their hands warmly.  
  
To Gourry, Lina gave a sisterly pat on the back (More of a 'slap-you-upside- the-head' pat...but I guess that might be considered the same ting to certain brothers. Cackle, cackle.) and said, "Keep track of Syl, okay? I don't want anything happening to you, her, or anyone else while I'm not here to protect you."  
  
"Why, Lina" Zelgadis stated smoothly, "It would almost seem as if you were worried about us!"  
  
Lina rolled her eyes and grinned at him good-naturedly. "Now where would you get that idea? I know it certainly wasn't from me!" and with one, last look Lina and a silent Kevin set off towards the outside barrier.  
  
Two days later the two siblings were wondering what the hell had prompted them to go.  
  
"It's so hot." Kevin grumbled, barely trudging along.  
  
"Well, if you didn't complain so much the trip might go faster." Lina snapped.  
  
Kevin rolled his eyes and he considered something. "Lina," she looked his way. "Two days ago it felt like spring, but now it feels like the middle of summer and more." He sent her a confused face and she gave in to the slight pleading look she also saw there.  
  
"Fine, there's some shade and a river over there," Lina held up a slim finger. "It's only halfway through the day and we can take a break." Her eyes shone with happiness and relief, which was reflected in her brothers. They made their way to the small place and were rewarded by a much cooler spot and a medium breeze. Dipping their hands into the cool stream, the sorcerers gave vent to relieved sighs. It would have been their luck if it had been boiling hot.  
  
"I've been thinking about that Kevin," Lina said after spending a few minutes in the shade, cooling down. "And I think you're right that something is wrong." She puzzled and her brow wrinkled. "But that is where I get confused. Nothing seems wrong and other than the weather nothing had changed since we saw out friends two days ago."  
  
Kevin stayed seated for bit and then a thought struck him. "Lina, I forgot to tell you but the first night, when we stayed out in the forest?" he looked to her to see if she knew what he was talking about. She remembered very well and shuddered when she thought about those stupid roots poking into her backside all night. Well, all night until she fired them. Seeing that she remembered Kevin smiled and went on, though the smile quickly disappeared. "Well, on my watch I felt something," she looked at him sharply and he winced, "it felt as if someone was casting a spell."  
  
"And you didn't tell me?" her aura glittered deep red and dangerous. He shook his head. "Why not?" she demanded.  
  
"Because I didn't know what kind of spell it was. For all I could tell, it might have been a light spell. Then you would have been mad at me for waking you up." She paused and the statement sunk in. Sighing and letting her anger go, it was too hot for torture anyway, Lina stood up and paced through the small area.  
  
"There haven't been any animals anywhere and no bandits have come up on us either." She narrowed her eyes and walked off without a word. Kevin jumped up and followed her, but when she started to pace the road, Kevin stepped off and watched her.  
  
"What's wrong, Lina?"  
  
"Hush, Kevin. I need to think." He nodded and silently walked back to the stream. Half an hour later Lina startled him from a nap with a sudden, "AHA!" (Sounds like a detective if you ask me, but hey, ;) you didn't)  
  
"Lina! What's going on?" Kevin was beside her in seconds.  
  
"Nothing, but I figured out what's up." Kevin glanced at her for explanation. She grinned and pointed at a piece of the ground. Kevin stared at it and then looked at his sister as if she was crazy. Lina rolled her eyes and thrust his face a few inches away from the ground. "Look closely, you dolt."  
  
Kevin analyzed the ground and then started. He touched it and his finger went through. "What's going on, Lina?"  
  
She grinned and told him in no uncertain tones. "Your sorcerer friend that's mad at you fabricated a world to trap us in. We can get out if we really need to, but it would be difficult." She smiled again. "I can't wait."  
  
He looked at her. "Can't wait for what?" he asked warily.  
  
"For him to show up." She answered promptly and with a grin that said trouble was ahead. Kevin gulped and laughed nervously. She wasn't after him, and he would make sure that never happened.  
  
Lina stood up and walked back to the little shady spot, taking out her sword. Sharpening her sword with a small, gray whetstone. A small, evil smile played on her lips and Kevin almost felt sorry for the sorcerer. Almost. Shaking his head, Kevin took out his own, new sword and examined it. Zelgadis had helped him pick it out, and it was an excellent sword. Three feet long and sharp as Lina's tongue, it gleamed brightly in the sunlight. Taking a rock from the ground, Kevin tossed it to the sky and readied his sword. A week of grueling practice from Lina, Gourry, and Zel, really paid off. The rock came quickly back to the ground and he sliced down. He didn't even feel the sword bite through the rock and the rock fell the rest of the way in two pieces. Sliding his sword back into its sheath Kevin felt a peculiar gust of wind. Glancing around he saw Lina standing in the middle of the road with her devil-may-car grin and a familiar to Kevin, though not Lina, man.  
  
"Lina, that's him!" Kevin warned him.  
  
"So I gathered." She retorted.  
  
"Do you think anyone can defeat me?" the man chuckled. "I'll have you know that I defeated Xellos Metallium, servant of Zellas Metallium." He glared at Lina when she started to laugh. "What's so funny?" he demanded. "He's a top monster!"  
  
Lina rolled her eyes and told him confidently, "There's no way you could have defeated him." At the same time as Kevin spoke wonderingly, "You really did? But no one can kill him. He's too good." Lina snickered and both people looked at her quizzically. Lina pointed at the sorcerer, still snickering, and spoke in mocking tones. "You aren't anywhere near as strong as Xellos and even if you were it wouldn't matter. If you killed him, Filia would have killed you." She smirked and went on. "By the way, your wig is falling off." Everything was silent for a moment and then the guy panicked.  
  
"Oh no, oh no, what do I do, what do I do?" he shouted at no one and ran in circles, his wig completely falling off. The person it left was taller than Gourry and the wig had been long, to his knees, mouse brown hair. His eyes were an unremarkable brown and he wore a black cape that, when he stood still, wrapped completely around him, leaving nothing visible. He was now bald and wore striped bloomers with a checkered shirt.  
  
Lina lost it and collapsed into fits of laughter with tears of mirth running down her face. Kevin stared stupidly at the once-imposing man. Collecting herself Lina walked over to him and knocked him unconscious with the butt of her sword. "I wanted a good fight. Ah, well, we'll have to make do." Her eyes glowed in anticipation. She brought a coil of rope from her cape and wrapped up the man, tight. She secured him to a tree and sat down to wait for him wake up. Kevin shivered and sat down beside her. An hour later Lina grimaced and looked back at the man. "Maybe I shouldn't have hit him so hard. He hasn't come back yet." Her eyes gleamed. "Maybe he knows what he has in store."  
  
Another hour passed and Kevin stood up, grabbing a big leaf, and walked over to the stream. He filled it and walked back to the man, smiling. He dumped the cold water on him and the guy opened his eyes venting a startled shout. Lina smiled gratefully at Kevin and he nodded at her.  
  
"Thanks, Kevin, I was getting tired of waiting for him to wake up." She looked towards the man and smiled benevolently. "So what piece of you would you like removed first, hmmm? By the way, you haven't told me your name yet and it seems Kevin doesn't know it. Spit it out."  
  
"I-It's Fascalry." He managed to stutter out.  
  
Lina burst out in not very nice laughter. "F-Fascalry?" she managed in- between laughs. "What kind of name is _that_? Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" she continued to laugh and when she finally controlled herself enough to stop, the man had shrunk as far into his bound as he could. "Oh, you're not getting away. I haven't had a fight where I can hurt the other person in years and I plan to have that fixed. Now." Her glare punctuated the last word. The man shivered in horror. "So, Fascalry," she snickered, "where are you from?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"I'll never tell you." (What's so horrible about telling her where you're from? Oh, well.) You've got to admit, even though he's probably in need of a new pair of pants, he's pluck to the backbone. (My grandma says that to me all the time. I assume it means stubborn, but I'm really not sure.:] )  
  
Lina smiled condescendingly. "I was waiting for that. Back to before, what piece should I take away? Your nose? Ears? Toes? Fingers?" Kevin starts to back away from this unknown person. Lina was never like this. She laughed manically and held her dagger close to the man's nose; Kevin backed up faster. He wasn't so sure that Lina would use him as a cutting board when she was done with Fascalry (well, at least the guys name is original. :] ) Lina was about to make the quivering man into an appendage less person with her drawn dagger, but her body contorted and she dropped her dagger. Lina started coughing up blood.  
  
Oh, no, Lina thought forebodingly, it happened again! She coughed up some more blood and collapsed onto the ground, curling up into a fetal position. Her body continued to convulse on the grass while she coughed up blood. Kevin stood ten feet away, staring at her and his mind was panicking.  
  
What's going on? He thought to himself, rushing to her side. All signs of her former, unusually evil actions dissolved. She was back to being just Lina and a Lina in pain at that. Soon, as he held her in his arms, the world around them melted and became the forest Lina so well remembered. Only for a moment Kevin contemplated the change and looked at Fascalry. He was unconscious which explained the failing of his world. He shook off his thoughtful mood and looked down at his sister. He should be panicking and trying to do something, but it didn't seem as if there was anything for him to do. Quickly scanning the area for a smooth area to lay his sister, Kevin spotted one a few feet off. Kevin scrambled to his feet and picked up his sister. She was as light as a feather. He quickly moved her to the clear area and sat back on his heels, watching her. He started to cast the strongest healing spell Sylphiel had taught him on Lina. Sweat collected on his brow; he wiped it off impatiently. Finally she relaxed and stopped coughing. He laid her flat on her cape, folding his own for a pillow. Tucking it under her head, he glanced at her clothing, wondering if any blood had gotten on her clothing. None, to his surprised, stained the fabric and he looked at her hands to see how much blood was there. Nothing. Shock filled him; he looked around. He knew, he'd seen her do so, she'd coughed up blood, and he was positive that it would be on her hands. His forehead wrinkled and he plopped ungracefully on the ground. Thoughts raced through his head as he figured the ramifications. Unfortunately his knowledge was not as extensive as his sisters and he gave up soon, thinking to ask Lina when she came back to her senses. He stood and walked towards Fascalry; untied his rope, and picked the idiot up. He jogged towards a small lake and laid the man down. As he was turning to get some water the man woke and Kevin turned back.  
  
"I'd go if I was you." Kevin advised the man. Fascalry might have bore him ill will, but it did not mean that Kevin was unforgiving. He knew, without doubt, that Fascalry would never bother him again. If he'd had such a session with Lina Inverse, who should be called master torturer, he would never bother anything dear to Lina again. Fascalry nodded so violently and scrambled to his feet.  
  
"I'll never mess with you again," He promised, "I'm really sorry for bothering you. I'm going to make a new, clean life. It's nice to have a life." He shuddered and scampered out of the forest, if you could call it that. His running I mean. (It's twelve at night when I'm writing this and I'm usually asleep. I like my sleep, but I wanna finish this chapter before I go to sleep.)  
  
Kevin smiled grimly, taking another large leaf and scooping up another batch of water. He carefully brought it back to where Lina slept peacefully, showing no sign of her earlier struggle. Still, even with his caution several drops fell. Standing over Lina he felt only a moments hesitation before dumping it onto her face. He got an immediate reaction. Lina shot forward as if to rip his head off, her eyes glowing a sickly shade of red. He dropped the leaf and backed up as fast as possible turning to run, but after that split second, Lina turned to normal, her eyes switching to her usual red irises. She moaned and clutched her head as if fighting back a migraine, which may very well have been true. Lina blinked several times in rapid succession before turning to him, confused.  
  
"What happened?" she asked in a semi-normal voice.  
  
Kevin, relieved of his worst fears, answered, "I let Fascalry go." He told her no more, assuming she knew what he was talking about. He bit his lip expecting a loud reprimand for letting the pitiful man go. He was therefore surprised and speechless when she simply nodded her head.  
  
"That's good. What did he want again?" Lina wasn't about to admit that whenever 'it' occurred she couldn't remember the things that happened. 'It' was a nightmare and if she could help it, Lina would never tell anyone, not even, especially not, Kevin.  
  
Kevin looked at her sharply but told her again. "He wanted to take me out, but then you nearly tortured him to death and he had a change of heart."  
  
Lina could barely contain the gasp of surprise. She with 'it' in control had nearly done something she abhorred. She'd nearly killed a defenseless person that had done nothing to her personally in one of the worst forms possible. If 'it' got in control again, Lina didn't know what would happen. Her eyes turned away from Kevin, haunted memories passed through them and she didn't want Kevin to see. As soon as it was possible Lina shook it off and replaced it with her generally carefree attitude. Acting as if nothing had ever happened, Lina grabbed up their stuff and started walking out of the forest. When Kevin didn't follow, Lina glanced back and saw him standing in the same place, watching her as if he expected something strange to happen, like horns sprouting or and extra set of eyes popping out.  
  
Lina slowly walked back, so as not to alarm him, and took him by the hand. Normally she would have rolled her eyes and told him of knock it off without a second thought. But this was different. Lina had woken one day when she was five, looked around her and started to cry. Carnage surrounded her and it was all her doing. She would reflect on that another day, but right now she wondered what impression she had had on her brother. Letting some worry creep into her eyes and voice, Lina looked him in the eyes and squeezed his hand, asking, "Are you all right? We can stop for the night; go somewhere tomorrow. "  
  
Kevin looked back at her and gazed into her eyes. Looking relieved at what he saw, Kevin shook his head and replied, "No, we can go on tonight, I don't mind." Lina smiled at him. Someday. Someday she would tell him.  
  
A week and a half later Lina and Kevin walked through the streets of a festival. They'd made it to the town the night before and gone straight to bed, not speaking a word. They could have stopped at another village sooner, but they both wanted to make the push and get to the outside before dark. They succeeded, but only by ray winging over a few mountains and levitating over lakes. The result was exhaustion, but they'd made it and were happy. By mutual agreement, without words, the two decided to stay for a few days, to enjoy the festival.  
  
Lina saw a jewel that sparkled at her and she walked over to it. Looking at the array of gems, Lina whistled. They were all of an excellent quality and she looked for an owner. No one was in sight so she looked more closely. She didn't touch them though. She looked speculatively at the one that had called her and decided it to be in perfect condition. It was a half and half stone, a kind that could only be found in a range of mountains to the North. It was extremely dangerous, monsters roaming around, none week, and a guardian of the stones, so seeing one was a rare privilege. Even Lina, with all the money she owned, couldn't afford one. She looked at the price and saw that this continued to be true. 15 trillion gold coins was the price named and Lina didn't have that much. Nevertheless a sapphire/ruby stared up at her and she stared back at it with longing. She narrowed her eyes and caught up with Kevin. For someone to have gotten such a good stone they had to have extreme strength. The mountains were also a test of sorts, for some. The farther into the mountains you went, the more, and better, the gems. What was most unusual is that each gem was made special for the person who managed to get that far.  
  
Back at the booth, a hooded figure watched her go, his face never stopping its smile. It seems, the figure thought, that my work here is done. Amethyst eyes twinkled in the sun, and the figure, with the booth, disappeared.  
  
Later that night the two set off to the center of a forest nearby. "Why do we have to practice today?" Kevin complained.  
  
"Because you need the practice for where we're going. Besides, I have a trick I want to teach you." Kevin brightened immensely and set off with renewed determination.  
  
When they reached the center he asked her before they got started, "Where are we going? And what are you going to teach me?" eagerness laced his tone and Lina chuckled.  
  
"We're going to the mountains of Tamar." Kevin stilled and looked at her in surprise. "You think I would pass up the chance to get gems which I could do, if I had you at my back?" She hid the real reason from Kevin. Once a person had been called by a half and half gem they had to go to the mountains, willing or not. She'd rather go of her own free will. Lina couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret that Zel wasn't there to watch their backs, as he could be well trusted to do. No dreaming on his watch, and he didn't get distracted by justice thoughts; his constitution didn't require all of that sleep. He was the perfect traveling companion. He didn't talk too much or too little and, lately, he was always open to company. It was great to have him around. Truthfully, Kevin was much the same, but she liked having Zel around as well.  
  
Kevin smiled at the short explanation and waited for the answer to his second question. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"I'm going to show you how to become invisible to lower monsters for a short, and I mean short, period of time." Kevin looked startled and Lina smiled. "Why have I never used it? I can see the question in your eyes. I don't use it because one, I don't need to, and two, it takes a lot out of you and I don't have time for exhaustion usually. But when situations are desperate, it's just the thing. Now here's what you do..." Four hours later the two trudged back to the town, tired but satisfied. Kevin had mastered the technique and couple of others in a few, short hours. They went to their rooms with only murmured good nights and slept soundly all night.  
  
AU: okay people, I know there's more than one person reading, would it kill you to review? No? Didn't thinks so. Come on, please? By the way, no one had told me what to call this thing! My dog died Saturday. It wasn't mine but my aunts. It was the same age as me. ;( Later, people! Myth 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six!  
  
GOMEN NASAI, MINNA-SAN!!!!!! Sorry I haven't been writing...so busy...anyway this is the next chapter! YAY! DONE! PARTY! BTW, many thanks to Iniko and Ishy-chan! I'm glad that Kevin is interesting, and of course Xellos is mischievous, when is he not? ;) Thanks for the crit, Ishy-chan, I know it was a little too, as you say quite well, direct but I couldn't think of a better way to say it then. I'll try better next time. (I know that being tired isn't an excuse, but it's the only reason I have...heh, again minna- san, I'm sorry for not updating...)  
  
Lina walked slowly down the road and smiled peacefully, bandits hadn't been messing with her, no monsters had wanted a piece of her and so she could spend all of her time training Kevin. She smiled, when would she ever have been happy about having a student? Never! Yet here she was, a proud sister and teacher. She smirked; it wasn't as if she went easy on him, because lately she had to put effort into their battles. Kevin, just like his big sister, learned easily and quickly, making himself a student any teacher would love to have.  
  
She stopped at a booth that sold ice cream, ordered a chocolate with fifteen scoops, left the clerk staring after her in amazement, and walked in the general direction of the park. Slurp, half the ice cream was gone, "Oh, now that's some good ice cream!" and slurp, there went the other half. "Too bad I didn't get any more, the booths pretty far back there now." She pouted to no one and sat on a bench.  
  
The park was unusually large, a mile wide and long, but surprisingly empty of participants. A small forest sat in the left third of the park while a sparkling, blue pond was settled to the right. 'Reminds me of Zel's eyes...' she thought absentmindedly. Her own ruby ones widened in alarm, 'Now where did that thought come from?' and she shook her head vigorously. 'I've got better things to do than think about some guys eye's.'  
  
She settled more comfortably into the bench, 'This things really comfy for a wooden bench! I should sit in them more often!' and stared at the sky. The sun hung midway in the sky and she smiled. Time to open Zel's present! Almost giddy, Lina reached into her and pulled out the small package. She looked it over; Zel could really choose some exiting paper. The package sat in her lap, pure white with no adornments.  
  
Unable to contain herself any longer, Lina ripped the paper off and opened the box, gasping in delight at the golden object. Inside lay a small bracelet, half the size of her wrist. It had a perfectly cut, circular ruby in the center of a golden band. She smiled happily, knowing it had some sort of special trick of its own. Just like Zel to give her something both useful and suitable. To examine the bracelet closer, trying to find out its ability, Lina placed the box on the end of the bench. Soon, after Lina shifted a few times, the box fell from the bench and landed on the grass, spilling two things, previously hidden by a well placed cloth.  
  
Lina looked up, startled, when she heard the box crunch. Glancing down, Lina once again smiled appreciatively. She picked up another golden band, this time an anklet, and a short note. Looking at the anklet first (It's TREASURE, for Pete's sake, what did you expect? Looks crestfallen when the readers shake their heads in the 'author is stupid' kind of way the anklet? Oh...smiles sheepishly and coughs, embarrassed) Lina compared it to the bracelet. It was the same gold and had another ruby, same size, placed in the middle. Lina looked at the two again, but was puzzled still. Neither had catches, they were simply bands; but when she compared sizes they were both too small. Not wishful to break them in some way, Lina didn't try to break them, simply put them in the box and read the note for an explanation.  
  
Lina, these are both Reeflers, I know you know the legends. I found them when I was traveling and I figured they would come in handy for you. Rubies just aren't my style. A warning, do NOT place a dragon slave spell in them. Knowing you, unless you've had previous experience, which I don't doubt that you did, you'll try that first. The Reeflers can't handle that kind of power; but will withstand anything less powerful. I gave one to Amelia a while back but I didn't think you'd appreciate a Peridot bracelet. You seem more like a Ruby-ish. Also, I figured you might be a little lost about this. The 'bracelet' and 'anklet' will fit whoever puts it on perfectly. Simply slide it on, and the gold will do the rest. If you're wondering why I gave this to you, the answer is simple. You gave me the Sapphire and I had to give something back of equal value.  
  
Zelgadis Graywords  
  
Lina rolled her eyes. Just like Zel, not wanting to rely on someone else. "Can't accept a gift without feeling he has to give something back." She muttered, unaware that Kevin was standing behind her.  
  
"Hey Li-chan, what's up? Who can't accept a gift?"  
  
Lina blinked and turned around. "Zelgadis." His face turned inquisitive; Lina sighed at the inevitable explanation. Telling him about the gift, Lina paused. "What's the matter, Kev?" his face was serious and his brow creased.  
  
"Thought I saw something in the tree. Coulda sworn I saw a brown staff and a black cape, but...my eyes could have been playing tricks on me. Anyway," Kevin continued, shaking off the contemplative air, "What is a Reefler?"  
  
Lina wanted to ask more about this 'brown staff' and 'black cape' thinking, 'Xellos Metallium, if you try play a trick on me, you're really gonna pay this time.'  
  
Somewhere, up in a tree, a certain Mazoku was thinking about changing his plans. Not that he was afraid of Lina. No not at all, he just didn't like being tortured by her. Not fun, not fun at all.  
  
Lina sighed, deciding to use the same explanation as with Gourry. "You can cast spells with it. What you do is cast a spell on the Reefler, and the Reefler retains the spell indefinitely. The next person that touches the Reefler, other than the spell caster, releases the spell. Got it? It's a pretty convenient little object." (Look at end of chap for a short exp. when done.)  
  
Kevin nodded his head, thinking, 'probably paid a pretty penny, he did.' He whistled appreciatively.  
  
Lina ignored him and picked up the bracelet. Once again considering it and wondering just how it was supposed to go onto her wrist, Lina fell into a contemplative mode. Finally giving up and deciding to try it out, Lina held it above her right wrist, she wasn't wearing any gloves or armor, just her dragon outfit and leather boots. Her cape was folded neatly on the bench.  
  
Interested in the proceedings, Kevin sat next to her and observed her actions. Lightly touching her shoulder, Kevin blinked in surprise. It was shaking. "What's the matter, Lina?" he jumped in surprise when she started laughing.  
  
"N-nothing," she laughed out. "It's just so easy, I wonder that I didn't see it before!" Kevin raised an eyebrow and Lina turned to him. "It's so obvious, and here I spend HOW long trying to figure it out?" she rolled her eyes and smirked at him. "Betcha you can't figure it out..." she taunted.  
  
"Bet you're right, so tell me."  
  
"You're no fun, Kev, but fine, I will." He looked at her expectantly. "Later!" he facefaulted and she laughed at him. "Come on, let's go get some dinner!" her eyes sparkled and Lina cracked her knuckles.  
  
"By the way, I forgot to tell you before, but dinner is ready and it's probably getting cold."  
  
"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!" she raced to the inn and proceeded to finish all of the food before it got any where near cold. Kevin walked at a more sedate pace, but stopped with a shiver; turning to face a tree with narrowed eyes. Again there was a flash, as if from some kind of crystal, and again he saw a cape and staff. Frowning at things he could not understand, Kevin followed his sister into the inn.  
  
After dinner was done, thirty servings and an empty larder later, Lina went to her room, Kevin having gone a few minutes before to his own. She reopened the package from Zel and smiled once again at how thoughtful he could be. She changed into her PJ's, shorts and a sleeveless shirt.  
  
She jumped onto the bed and turned to her back, taking the note from Zel and turning it over she cast a revealing spell, smirking when she saw what was written on the back.  
  
Lina, I know you're going to read this. You're probably the only other  
mage who'd check for this kind of thing. If you assumed that it was  
not a normal bracelet and anklet, you're correct. They are indeed  
Reefler's, but I changed the spell on them. Instead of the next person  
to touch it forcing them to go off, these Reefler's will react when  
you summon the spell on them. Just think of them as a storing  
mechanism, saving it for when you're bushed or can't (the pen wobbles)  
use magic, for some reason or another. Oh, and unless you destroy  
them, the Reefler's will not detach themselves form your leg and arm.  
So if you don't plan on having them there for a while, don't put them  
on. Warning and explanation are over and I only have one thing to say.  
Happy Birthday, Lina Inverse.  
  
Zelgadis Graywords.  
  
Well, she considered, it couldn't hurt, and Reefler's never did anything bad to a person. Well, what did she have to lose, anyway? It was worth a shot.  
  
Lightly touching the bracelet to her wrist, she whispered a few words and watched in satisfaction. The gold melted around her wrist and expanded. She shivered at the sensation of cold metal, almost alive, running over her arm like a snake. It shifted and shaped, molding into one thing, only to change to another, trying to find what best suited its new master.  
  
As soon as it finished with her arm, Lina picked up the anklet and paused, undecided. Was one enough, or should she do two in case something happened. Rolling her eyes at herself, Lina quickly did the same with the anklet. When the anklet finished its design, Lina looked at the mirror, and gasped, surprised.  
  
AU: yeah, yeah, yeah, people I know that you're just DYING to know why she's surprised, right? Well, even if you're not, it's all the same to me! Again, thankies to Iniko and Ishy-chan. Oh, I owe some of you an explanation, don't I...... heh, all right. The Reefler is not my idea. It comes from the first Manga book of Slayers Super-Explosive Demon Story by Hajime Kanzaka and Shoko Yoshinaka. It's a funny short story, read it sometime. Review, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and this chapter is much shorter, sorry!  
  
Myth 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven!  
  
AU: All right, people I've gotten to chapter seven and had barely and reviews...(pouts) it really wouldn't hurt you to put in a few encouraging reviews ya know, and it wouldn't take you all that long either. Your name would be put in the fic...(I feel like I'm bribing people...) well, anyway...on with the fic! Thanks for the review Critter!  
  
Dis.: misa donna owna ita! Anda misa italiono! (The computer didn't like any of those words....)  
  
Fear-sweat dampened her clothes and her throat became hoarse from shouting for help. Nothing could really help her now; she didn't know why she was trying. But it's a natural human instinct to run, to hide, and to lie. Few humans could fight against those three basic instincts; they're as natural as breathing. Few humans could make new lives for themselves after experiencing those three feelings. But, lucky for the human race, there are a rare number among them who could fight those feelings and stand up for themselves, for their race. An extremely rare few.  
  
Lina Inverse is one of those few. Lina Inverse was not defeated by simple problems, and depending on how you look at it, she had never been beaten by big ones either.  
  
Zelgadis Graywords is also one of the few. He can stand up for what he believes in, not faltering in the slightest when encountering obstacles.  
  
Gourry Gabrieve, dense but lovable swordsman who never leaves the side of his friends, or Sylphiel. Nothing can stop him when he's determined.  
  
Amelia Seiroon, taught by Lina Inverse, is a princess form Seiroon. Most princess's would never fight, Martina and her revenge aside, and would send others to do their bidding. But Amelia stands up for what she believes in, if a little too fiercely. She loves Justice and L-sama help those who oppose it.  
  
Xellos Metallium, Mazoku of the first rank. Few can stand against him, but fewer still can understand him. Xellos is first to his Mistress, Zelas Metallium, and second to his friends. If any tried to play jokes on them, without letting him in on it, expect there to be one less prankster in the world.  
  
Sylphiel Nels Rada, a sweet tempered white mage, in love with Gourry. Even though she doesn't like fighting, Sylphiel will stand up for her friends. Heaven help you if you get on the wring side of this team.  
  
Filia, a golden dragon, joined the team late, but she certainly wasn't the least help. Don't get on her bad side or she'll intro duce you to her best friend. Mace-sama. He's not very nice.  
  
These people have defeated the odds, done the impossible, and come back only to eat another meal, take another walk, and then do the impossible. Again. And all without the world knowing.  
  
Lindsey sank onto a nearby rock gratefully, completely exhausted with the days traveling. She looked at the sky, watching the stars blink to life one by one. The wind blew into the small area in a copse of trees, making Lindsey shiver and pull her jacket closer. Chill bumps stood up on her tanned arms and she narrowed her eyes, figuring it wasn't just from the cold. Something was out there, but she knew it would find her, no the other way around. After giving the grounds one last check, no horrible creatures waiting for her to go to sleep, Lindsey once again stared up into the sky. Darkness surrounded her, showing only seven bright stars.  
  
She concentrated on those stars, waiting for the-whatever-it-was in the shadows to come out. She shivered again and stood up, turning around. A rustle came from the bushes and Lindsey shrank back into the dark, hoping to avoid and encounter with an unfriendly creature. (ya know, no creature is unfriendly...most want to invite you over for dinner and the others just want to go for a nice round of boxing.) Lindsey jumped when she heard a scream and decided that it was someone who needed some help.  
  
She knelt on the ground and placed her hand into a praying position. A fluorescent light surrounded her and brightened the clearing, not that she noticed any of this. Her brown rags faded and not without holes disappeared in another flash. Immediately replacing the original clothing a white robe appeared.  
  
A small female, 4'11", clothed in a white robe held at the waist by a golden sash held a light spell in her hand. The light danced off her features giving her and incandescent look, making her seem surreal. Brown hair, cut to her shoulders and layered, framed a tanned face and golden eyes. Golden drops, matching her eyes, fell form her ears and completed the outfit of a priestess-in-training.  
  
Standing up and rushing through the surrounding trees, Lindsey ran towards the screaming. Branches slapped her face and bare arms, leaving behind numerous small scratches.  
  
Lacey continued yelling for help until she was so out of breath that she fell onto the ground, heaving gasps of air out of coppery tasting lungs. Her neck-length, brown hair got stuck in the dead branched fallen on the ground, but she paid no attention to the sharp stings. It felt as if she was being eaten alive by something in her mind. It yelled and screamed at her. A voice that sounded like nails on a blackboard screeched into her head things she had been brought up to know.  
  
Her parents had ground it into her head that she was useless, pointless, and should simply give up on life, as it held nothing for her. But Lacey had paid no heed to these things, listening only to the legends that surrounded her village. Lacey's family kicked her out of their house when she was six, but she didn't care. Lacey determinedly learned how to fight and take care of herself at the tender age of six.  
  
She coughed up blood, and coughed again, blood and screams ripping from her throat at the same time. She didn't understand what was going on, and all she heard was a voice. All the voice said was, "You're useless, pointless, and you should just give up. You're useless, pointless, and you should just give up." Over and over and over. Lacey was quickly going insane. Why? A demon decided her body was a nice place to stay, but it certainly didn't want the human to stay there.  
  
She writhed on the ground, sticks cutting into her flesh, making her lose even more blood, but lacey felt nothing. She grabbed a stone and lifted it above her head, only thinking, 'make it go away!' her arms felt weak, holding a stone above her head after running for such a long period of time, and her body was completely exhausted. Lacey felt none of it. She did not need force, momentum was enough; she let the rock, with her arms, fall. The rock smashed into her leg and then all she knew was pain, pain, and pain.  
  
Lindsey crashed through a last set of bushes, praying that nothing else would happen after this tonight. She tripped on something and nearly fell face down into the mud. She turned to see what made her trip and found what had been the source of all the misery she had been feeling. Sure that nothing else was wrong in the forest; Lindsey knelt beside the girl on the ground, wincing. She had done a number on herself and would need a major healing spell. Doing a mental check before a spell on the subject, Lindsey noticed a demon inhabiting her. Simple enough to dispel, difficult to destroy, and Lindsey didn't have the abilities of fighting such creatures. Deciding to leave the demon be for the moment, Lindsey started her strongest spell.  
  
Five hours later Lacey opened her eyes and sat up. It was dawn and she smelled something delicious. And dangerous.  
  
AU: yeah, yeah an even shorter chapter this time, but I wanted to end it there. Sorry I didn't put any Slayers char. In here, but that's next chap. I needed to set it up. :) so , here you go! People, I really, really need you to review. At LEAST three more reviews or not another chap. Okay? It won't take you very long....I promise! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Hey ya'll, here's chap. Eight, finally done. Sorry it took me so long. I had to go somewhere, can't call it a vacation, and I didn't have ANY time to work on my story.  
  
Lacey started to get up, hungry for the yummy food she knew she smelled, but froze when she heard the words whispered in her ear. An undistinguishable voice grumbled at her. "Now is not a convenient time for you to wake up. Go back to sleep." Lacey made a face and continued to get up. The voice growled. "I warned you. Sleep!" Lacey fell back to the ground, basically unconscious.  
  
"Bloody hell! What am I doing here, Kevin?" Lina spluttered at her little brother.  
  
"You're looking for the mountains, Li-chan!" Kevin chirped.  
  
"How can you be so cheerful?" Lina groaned and stepped over another root. The forest was hot, damp, and had WAY too many mosquitoes. "I thought mosquitoes only bit people who were sweet." Lina grumbled and swatted another one away.  
  
"Apparently not, Li-chan!"  
  
"You know what? When you're this cheerful and the weather is like this? I can't help but think of Xellos at his fruitiest." Lina grimaced. "You had better not be some purple haired mazoku in disguise, or-"  
  
"You know XELLOS?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"What do you mean, 'Yeah, sure.'?! Xellos is one of the top mazoku! He could easily kill you or me!" Kevin goggled at her and tripped over a root.  
  
"Serves you right. Xellos couldn't beat me in a million years. Okay, so that might be a little bit exaggerated. He's really strong, but if I truly needed to I could beat him." She shrugged and brushed away some branches.  
  
Kevin rolled his eyes and spoke up again. "So what else are you hiding from me, Lina? Lemme guess, you've probably met the LoN... Or, or I know, you're the LoN in disguise? Are you sure you're not a mazoku?"  
  
Lina whirled around and looked him in the eye. "I am NOT, and I repeat, NOT a mazoku. You can tell if someone is by his or her eyes, and these are most definitely not a mazoku's eyes! So deal with it! And yes, I have met the LoN and I was once the LoN and I really don't want to get into that, okay?"  
  
Kevin blinked and tried to shrink into the ground. He must have hit some sort of chord; he had never seen Lina react that way to something. 'I wonder why....' He shrugged it off and the duo continued on their way.  
  
"Lina, do you hear that?" Kevin's brow creased and his face assumed a worried position.  
  
"Hear what, I don't hear anything." She stopped to listen for anything suspicious. "Just some chanting."  
  
"Right, that's what I hear. What do you think it is?"  
  
"Don't know, don't really care." She stated but curiosity won her over and she walked through some bushes. A young priestess looked up at the sudden noise and blinked, she hadn't thought that someone would actually be here.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" the young girl asked.  
  
"Lina."  
  
"Kevin."  
  
"Are you two married?" She questioned naively.  
  
"NO, he's my BROTHER! And what business is it of yours, anyway." Lina shouted.  
  
"Just wondering..."  
  
Kevin shook his head and looked around. They were in a small clearing, surrounded by a group of dense trees. Compacted dirt served as a firm foundation and it was clean of litter. Only a blanket on the ground, with another girl on it, stood out. He studied the two females and one eyebrow rose.  
  
"What?" The priestess asked.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Lindsey." She responded proudly.  
  
"Who's she?" Lina asked suspiciously, pointing to the tanned girl on the blanket.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Whaddaya MEAN, you don't know?" Lina rolled her eyes expressively.  
  
"A demon possessed her, so I tried to take care of it. I healed her body, it was badly hurt, but I couldn't get rid of the demon."  
  
"You're a priestess, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You can rid the body of demons, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So why didn't you?" Kevin rubbed his temples, trying to sooth a headache that was forming.  
  
"Well, I can get it out of her body, but once it's gone, I can't destroy it. That would let a demon loose and that is something I, as a priestess, could not bear to do." Her eyes went slightly shiny and Lina winced.  
  
"Is it just me, or does she seem like Amelia and her justice-loving-ness?" she groaned.  
  
"Could you do me a favor, Miss Lina?" Lindsey asked tentatively.  
  
"What?" she eyed the brown-haired brown-skinned youth warily.  
  
"Can you use magic? If you can, would you kill the demon for me?"  
  
"...What?" Lina looked at her in surprise. "I meant to ask you this before, but it kinda slipped my mind. Have you never heard of me?"  
  
"No. Should I have?"  
  
Lina groaned and gestured for Kevin to explain as she examined the young girl on the ground. "Lina is one of the best sorceresses that the world has ever seen. She's got a rep. for being violent and uncaring, sometimes her nicknames ranging from the dragon spooker," Lindsey giggled and Lina glared. "To the abominable Lina Inverse."  
  
"I'm not abominable..." Lina pouted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Well," Lindsey broke in, "That answers my question, but would you please get rid of the demon?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"But it won't take very long..."  
  
"I don't care about time, I've got all the time in the world."  
  
"I'll pay you..."  
  
"Thirty gold coins and you got a deal!" Lina turned happily towards her.  
  
"I'm a traveling priestess, what do you expect me to have?! Three gold coins. I don't even know the girls name."  
  
"I'm not stupid. How about twenty-seven?" she smirked.  
  
"Five."  
  
"Twenty-five."  
  
"Seven."  
  
"Twenty-three!"  
  
"You drive a hard bargain, Miss Inverse." Lindsey grimaced. "Unfortunately. I'll make you a deal within a deal, how about that?" Lina's eyebrows rose. Then sky was beginning to darken and the girl was going to prolong this discussion. She nodded anyway, either way it didn't matter. "I do not have very much time and therefore am unable to give a good bargain. Forgive me. But here is what I can offer. Let the girl and me travel with you for a short time with your protection. When we get out of this forest I'll pay you twenty gold coins and a meal."  
  
"Hmmm." Lina pretended to consider. She already had her mind made up, why not make the girl squirm... "I don't know, how big of a meal are we talking here?"  
  
"As much as you can eat." Lindsey quickly replied. Kevin opened his mouth in a warning, but Lina cut him off.  
  
"Deal." Both females smiled, but Kevin looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Now, let's get started, shall we Miss Lina?" Lina blinked and pretended surprise. "Getting this demon out of her..."  
  
"But I never agreed to do that, only to let you tag along with us." Lina smiled, satisfied.  
  
"But, but-" She stuttered.  
  
"Oh, Lina quit teasing her, she doesn't deserve it." Kevin interrupted, glaring at Lina.  
  
Lina pouted. "That was mean, I was only playing." She quickly brightened. "Easy money, easy money." Lina crowed, rubbing her hands together. Lindsey rolled her eyes and knelt in front of the other tanned youth.  
  
"Suzuni makara yashime ku." The words slid from her tongue, in the language of the long dead. Lina narrowed her eyes. 'How did she learn that language?' Kevin looked to her, puzzled.  
  
She shook her head at him, signaling that she might explain later, and readied a fireball. A few more slithery words later and the unconscious girl rose into the air. A sense of foreboding gripped Lina's stomach and she frowned, trying to clear it away.  
  
Slowly a dark mist emitted from her body and surrounded her obscuring her from view. A scream of pain ripped throughout the clearing and Lina's eyes widened. Kevin readied a freeze arrow and dropped into a fighters crouch. Suddenly the mist around her face vanished and you could see her head, but her eye's and mouth fell open. An eerie white light shone from within and poured out of her. Then it stopped. The light disappeared, the mist evaporated and the girl's body dropped to the ground. Lina blinked and looked around the clearing. No demon.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Over there!" Lindsey screeched, pointing towards a tree. A dark figure walked from the brush and pointed a very long finger and fingernail at Lina. It shot out at her and Lina jumped to the side, narrowly missing the attack.  
  
"I see that you are as good as the legends proclaim, Lina Inverse. But it is of no matter, you could never beat me." His finger shot out at her again and again Lina narrowly dodged the attack.  
  
"You, a mere monster, could never defeat the great Lina Inverse!" She boasted, dodging yet another finger.  
  
"Now is NOT the time to be full of yourself, Lina!" Kevin warned her, letting go of his freeze arrow.  
  
"You, little boy, are not whom I seek. There is nothing you could do to harm me." The monster sent Kevin's arrow back at him, freezing Lina's little brother in place. It crackled and surrounded him completely, encasing the boy in a barrier of pure ice. He turned to Lindsey and the girl still on the ground.  
  
Lindsey shuddered in fear. She was not trained in the art of fighting. It had never been needful. It was needful now. Lindsey grabbed up the girl and, despite her small size, quickly ran from the clearing, chanting all the way. The two disappeared into the trees and a chant filled the air. "Guumueon!"  
  
Lina breathed a sigh of relief. Short though their acquaintance had been, Lina had some respect for the girl ability in haggling. It would have been fun if she hadn't been in such a rush.  
  
Turning her attention back to the problem at hand, Lina assessed the monster. It was tall and shrouded in mist. As if he wore a dark coat, all you could see of the monster was his hands and his head. He had dark, droopy hair and an aura around him that said, 'Stay out of my way, I will not hesitate to kill.'  
  
"And what is your name, Mr. Scary." Lina taunted, mind frantically racing for a solution.  
  
Miffed, the monster shot out five fingers at once, actually making them easier to dodge. "You, pitiful human, may call me Master Gar." A dark ball of energy grew in his hands and shot at Lina far too quickly for her taste.  
  
"Well, Gar, just know that I pity you." Lina smirked.  
  
"And I you." He shot back. Lina rolled her eyes. He acted tough, was a medium fighter, but he was an idiot. She had been silently chanting throughout their entire conversation; he had not noticed a thing. She gave a small smile, for even Amelia would have known that she was casting a spell.  
  
"Gark Ruhaad!" Lina shouted and a blast of air emitted from her hands, throwing the demon back. "Fireball!" was heard in the sudden silence. A flaming ball flew toward Gar and he burst into flames. The crackles and hisses of a happy fire slowly died, leaving behind a charred lump.  
  
"Guess he won't be bothering us anymore." Lina grinned and held out a victory sign.  
  
"Mph-mm-hmph!" came from behind Lina; she turned around and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Heh, forgot you were there, Kev." He grunted in a tone that managed to say, 'I noticed.' She stuck her tongue out at him and grinned. Kevin's eyes got wide at the evil looking smile on her face and he paused. Maybe he should just wait for the ice to melt.  
  
"Too late! Fireball!" she held out her hand and started to throw it, but stopped. "Ya know, this might be the perfect time to try out a new variation I came up with." Kevin whimpered. "Oh, quit your whining, do ya really think that I'm going to hurt you?" not waiting for an answer Lina pressed her hands together, forcing the ball to become flat. She spread it, then flattened it, then repeated the process. Soon she had a sheet of flame.  
  
Lina walked towards the ice, smiling, and said, "I'm so happy that it works!" then she proceeded to melt the ice away.  
  
"I still can't believe you were going to try out a new spell on me." Kevin glared at her.  
  
"Well, I normally would have done it on Amelia, but she isn't here, now is she..." Lina smirked. "So you have to be my guinea pig." Kevin's eyes narrowed and you could tell that the incident was practically forgotten in his mind.  
  
"Li-chan, I've been wondering," He paused wondering how to frame the words. You never wanted to say something the wrong way when it came to Lina.  
  
"What?" she prompted.  
  
"That spell you did before," he stopped again.  
  
"Gark Ruhaad?" she prompted again. Lindsey had come out of the tree's whole and unharmed. The girl was still unconscious, but Lindsey had placed her on the ground again. Lina nodded to the priestess and continued to listen to Kevin.  
  
Lindsey stared at Lina with a newfound respect. "Remind me never to get on her bad side." She quietly remarked to herself. Another figure, in the top of the trees, rolled its eyes and whole-heartedly agreed with her.  
  
"Okay, Kevin, would you get on with it all ready?" she glared at him, her patience spent.  
  
He flinched and continued. "I thought I knew most of the black magic spell, but that..." he trailed off and Lina finished it for him.  
  
"That was not a black magic spell, you dolt. It was a Shamanistic spell. Spirit to be exact."  
  
"I thought you specialized in Black."  
  
"I do." She sighed.  
  
"Then, why?" his face was as confused as Gourry's usually was when Lina tried to explain things to him.  
  
"You young idiot." She shook her head in disgust. "It's like you say, I specialize in it, but that sure doesn't mean that I can't learn anything else, like white or shaman." Lina rubbed her head and sat down on a rock.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Is that all you have to say? Wait a minute," She got back up again and shook him, his head snapping back and forth. "Are you trying to tell me that you can't cast ANYTHING but black?"  
  
"Y-yeah..." he cringed. Lina was scary like this. She dropped him and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"I'm really beginning to think that headaches are a constant plague these days." She muttered and sat down again. "Listen," Lina started, once more looking up at him, "Well, first sit down, then listen. I don't know how you've gotten this far without knowing a single healing spell and such, but it's time you learned."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"BECAUSE, L-sama I never knew that you could be so dense, what are you going to do if no healer is around to fix you when you get hurt?"  
  
"Well, that's simple." Lina looked hopeful. "I just won't get hurt!" Lina went silent and stood up, she turned around, he head in her hands, and walked over to Lindsey.  
  
"Hey, priestess, do you think you could talk some sense into him? My head feels like it's splitting in half, I just can't deal with it. I'll take second watch, wake me up."  
  
"I take it that means I have first watch?" Lindsey asked dryly.  
  
"You took it right." Lindsey smiled and walked over to Kevin as Lina crawled into her bedroll, muttering a small healing spell.  
  
"I'm glad she went to sleep." Kevin murmured. "She would have taken first watch if she hadn't gone to bed now."  
  
"You did that on purpose?" Lindsey said, startled.  
  
"Yes. I don't know any healing spells, but I do know that I will have to learn some."  
  
Lindsey shook her head. The Inverse family was one of the strangest she had ever heard of. "All right, this is the major healing spell, called Recovery. Follow?" the two talked for over an hour, Kevin astutely learning all he could learn. Soon he had the short spell mastered, and he went to bed.  
  
Lindsey watched the two siblings sleep. They were unusual, these two. They could cast spell of the highest degree; it was obvious once you had seen them fight. It had been a while since she had seen someone wielding his or her powers with such dexterity. She froze. Was it just her or was that a sound. It didn't happen again and she relaxed. Lindsey looked down at her clothing and frowned. All of these stupid robes seemed absolutely useless. Yes, they proclaimed, loudly, who you were. Yes, they slightly enhanced her ability to cast her spells. And yes, her masters had always worn them, insisting that their students wore them also, but it just seemed like an encumbrance rather than something helpful. But she was still in training, or that's what they said. Lindsey sighed. She already knew nearly all of the White magic spells, could use them faster than some of the masters, but they still would not let her proclaim herself as a master. It was stupid, really. She sighed. Stupid, but it was the rules and there was nothing she could do about it. A master, any master, but only a master could proclaim here fit to be one.  
  
It wasn't going to happen. She froze again. That time she was certain there was something out there. Or maybe in here. It sounded like a groan. A thought occurred to her and she turned. Sure enough, the girl was up and staring about her, confused as confused could get. 


	9. Chapter Nine

All right, Reiko5, I admit it, Xellos is following them. He's going to show up in due time, don't worry. :D I'm just busy planning what he's going to do when he shows himself. I don't even know what's going to happen until I sit down and type it. When that happens (Normally all of the time...) I have to go back and read it to know what I wrote.....heh, I know, I'm weird. :D ON WITH IT!  
  
Dis.: don't own it!  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
"What is going on?" a low, female voice came from the girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. The girl was about half a head taller than Lindsey, but not too much taller then Lina.  
  
"You were possessed by a demon." The girl nodded. "I found you, dying." The girl frowned, but nodded. "And then those two came up on us." Her eyebrow's rose, but she nodded, yet again. "Then I bargained with Lina and cast out the demon. Kevin and Lina destroyed the demon fairly easily, considering the premises." Lindsey paused, looking the girl over. Blue jeans and a blue shirt, she wore armor and a sword hung from her belt. "What is your name?"  
  
"Lacey."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"A little town called Hearn."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"My village is gone; I am all that is left. I wandered, mostly trying to rid my body of the demon. Thanks, by the way, for getting rid of it." Lacey smiled. "My town is a town of blacksmiths and sword masters."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why is that good?"  
  
"Just making sure you could protect yourself." Lacey rolled her eyes and glared at the priestess.  
  
"Do you really think that I'd be stupid enough to wander around without knowing how to fight at all?" she wrinkled her nose and glanced around, looking for some food.  
  
"No, I was just making sure. There's some food in the pot over there." Lindsey's hand rose and pointed toward a black pot, held over a small fire. Lacey's eyes turned toward her gratefully, but Lindsey shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She conveniently forgot to mention the money she was going to pay Lina. 'Twenty gold coins, I don't know how I'm going to get that much...unless...' plans swirled through her head. "I'm Lindsey, by the way. I forgot to tell you."  
  
"Lindsey..." the girl murmured, staring at the sky.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Just thought I'd met a person with that name before." Lacey shook her head and dived into the stew. "So what's your story?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why are you here? What do you do? Why did you bother saving me? You know, that kind of stuff."  
  
"I'm here because you needed help, I am a priestess, and I saved you because you needed help." Lindsey nodded her head in a final gesture.  
  
"Oh." Was all she said. Silence reigned in the clearing for a while. "Got any dirt on them?" Lacey asked suddenly, surprising Lindsey.  
  
"They're really good sorcerers. The boy is mainly a magician, but Lina is both a swordswoman and a magic user. She seems selfish, but I think that there is a soft side to her."  
  
"How long have you known her?"  
  
"A couple of hours."  
  
"And in a few hours, you've been able to assume that she has a soft side?"  
  
"Yep!" Lacey rolled her eyes at the priestess and continued eating.  
  
"So why are you traveling?" Lindsey gave her a sharp glance, and then smiled.  
  
"I'm trying to find a master, of any magic, who will promote me from training to master status. It needs to be someone who is summarily unselfish."  
  
"Why is that?" Lacey questioned her, getting another bowl of soup.  
  
"Because it takes power from the master who promotes me. There's a ritual. It's not like the master won't get his or her power back, just that they won't be able to cast spells for a few days, while they regain their powers."  
  
"But that's not so bad, is it?"  
  
"No, Lacey it's not. Most masters, almost all in fact, live in their safe little temples with their safe little guarding spells and their safe little- "  
  
"All right, all right, I got your point. They're safe little people. So that's why you were here?"  
  
"Yeah, but I haven't found anyone who is a master, and willing. They're hard enough to find, but as I said before, they almost never travel. It's too 'dangerous!'" Lindsey shook her head and eyed Lacey's sword. "So how good are you with that thing?"  
  
Lacey smiled mysteriously. "That is a secret." She drawled. Before she could blink, the red head that she THOUGHT was asleep was on her and had her in a headlock. "I...thought you...were...asleep!" she choked out.  
  
"I can always here when someone uses THAT phrase. So tell me, have you ever met someone named Xellos?" Lina questioned sweetly. "And if so, do you know where I can find him? I have a few questions for him." She grinned; Lacey shuddered.  
  
"N-no, I've never heard of him, who is he? And who are you?"  
  
"Lina, Lina Inverse. He's Xellos, one of the top mazoku. I've got some questions for him to answer." Lina rubbed her hands together gleefully and started to plan his coming torture.  
  
On the Greater Beast's island a certain purple haired friend, started to sneeze. Violently.  
  
Meanwhile, Lacey eyed Lina speculatively. If she thought she could hurt Xellos, and if he was who she thought he was, this Lina must be a pretty powerful person. Hmmm. She glanced at Lindsey and smiled.  
  
"Miss Lina?" Lacey gained the sorceresses attention. "You use black magic, correct?" Lina nodded. "How good are you?"  
  
"Very." Lina answered warily. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Are you a master?" Lacey continued, completely ignoring the redhead.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Lina shrugged.  
  
"REALLY?" This came not from Lacey, but from Lindsey, a shocked yet happy expression on her face. Lina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes, really. I've been a master of black magic since I was..." she paused, trying to think back into her younger years.  
  
"Eight years old." A light tenor echoed throughout the clearing.  
  
"Zel!" Lina exclaimed, turning about until she spotted the voices owner. Smiling at the chimera she stood up from her crouch. "How are you? I hope nothing is wrong."  
  
"No, no, nothing is wrong, I was just traveling and I decided to join you." He grinned. "I needed something strong to fight, and I'm not going to get it unless I hang out with you. Knowing you, we'll probably end up fighting Deep Sea Dolphin or something."  
  
"No, no more Dark Lords for me," She grinned back at him. "I'm gaining myself a motley group again. I never can seem to stay out of them for long."  
  
Lindsey and Lacey, neither having anything, looked at the blue man curiously. He wore all tan, or cream, and he had blue skin with pebbles embedded in it. Not to mention the lavender hair. Lindsey cleared her throat, bringing attention back to the two on the ground. They quickly stood up.  
  
"Oh, this is Zelgadis Graywords. Zel, this is Lindsey and Lacey." She pointed to each in turn.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Zel spoke first.  
  
"You, too." they responded.  
  
"If you're traveling with Lina you two must be fairly strong. What do you specialize in?" Lina stared at him, shocked. "What?"  
  
"I don't know if I've ever heard you say so much, or be so, so courteous. I know I didn't meet you under the best of terms, but this is a far cry from kneeing me in the stomach."  
  
"It was your own fault for not giving me the statue." He grumbled.  
  
"It's done and over with, forget it, but you certainly seem to be nice these days. Come to think of it, you've been like this for a while." She blinked, just realizing the truth of her statement.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just feel, I don't know, more free than I have in a long time. Since I was human."  
  
"So you were a human once?" Lacey broke into the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, but it's been awhile." He sighed. "I don't believe you two answered my question."  
  
"Oh," Lindsey blinked, "I'm a priestess, searching to be a master."  
  
"I'm a traveling swordswoman." Lacey proclaimed proudly. Zelgadis smiled and nodded.  
  
"How long have you been traveling with Lina?"  
  
"Since this afternoon. She's really nice." Lindsey answered. Zelgadis face- faulted.  
  
"What's your problem?" Lina grumbled.  
  
"Lina? Nice? Oh, my, the world is coming to an end. Are we talking about different people?" Lina jumped up and smashed a fist into his face.  
  
"That wasn't the nicest thing to say, now was it?" she asked, wincing. 'Forgot he was stone. Again.'  
  
"No, but it was worth it." He replied, laughing. "Little idiot."  
  
"I am NOT an idiot!"  
  
"You just hit solid rock."  
  
"That doesn't make me an idiot."  
  
"Not unless you've done it before and continue to do it. Which is the usual case, no?" He was having too much fun tormenting her, Lina decided.  
  
"Freeze arrow!" she threw it at his feet and froze them to the ground. "Serves you right." She glared. Lindsey and Lacey watched the interchange with interest.  
  
"So how long have you two known each other?" Lacey decided to venture a question.  
  
Lina blinked and looked to Zel. "I don't remember, do you?"  
  
"Yes, but I'll only tell if you unfreeze my feet." Lina wrinkled her nose, but did so. "A couple of years." He told them.  
  
Lina glared. "I knew that much." He smiled.  
  
"How did you meet?" This time it was the priestess. The four of them talked until morning, barely noticing the passing of time. When dawn hit they blinked and looked at each other.  
  
"Oops." Lina said.  
  
"Yeah." The other three responded.  
  
"What say you that we stay another day? I know I'm tired." Zelgadis suggested.  
  
"Great idea!" Lina responded. And so it was decided.  
  
Ne, you guys? Please review. I know that sounds kinda wimpy, but I'd really appreciate it. Reviews inspire me. And they do so for other writers too! So, comments criticism, I don't care, as long as it's either nice, or useful! Or encouraging, come to think of it. Or....oh, just review! PLEASE!!!!! 


	10. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN!!!! Well, I've got my chapter up! I'm so proud!  
  
Dis.: Dunna own it. I do own the brownie over there, though...um...well, not anymore. :)  
  
Lindsey, Kevin, and Lacey were all asleep, but Lina and Zelgadis were talking. The wind blew through the small clearing, the leaves rustling. Lina shivered, but not just from the wind.  
  
"What's the matter with you, Lina? You haven't exactly been acting like yourself." Zel pondered aloud. She blinked and turned to him.  
  
"I'm just...worried." She scrunched up her face.  
  
"You? Worried? I don't believe it."  
  
"Well, believe it, cuz I am!" she retorted, annoyed.  
  
"All right, all right, I'll bite. What are you upset about?"  
  
"I'm not the only one who's being un-normal. You've never been so cheerful before. It's like you're a totally different guy!" He rolled his eyes; she continued. "Zel, there's something about me that I swore I would never tell anyone. The only person who knows is Luna, and that's because she was there." Zelgadis stopped teasing her and devoted all of his attention to what she was saying. "I don't exactly know what it is, but there's something inside of me, something that keeps trying to get out. Twice it's escaped, and once." She shuddered, and whispered, "I killed so many..." Lina stared at the stars and concentrated on it until she felt able to go on. "The second time, very recently, no one was killed, but it came close." She shuddered again and her eyes went distant, reliving a nightmare.  
  
Lina's childhood memory  
  
A pitiful looking redhead cried, her head on her knees. She sat in a deep pit that the Villagers and dug. They gathered sticks, stones, and some knives. One particularly mean villager climbed down a rope, dropping beside her.  
  
"You're a cursed child, spawn of the devil himself. You bring destruction to our town. It's time you were taught a lesson, and maybe then you will go away." She reached down and lifted the five-year-old child into the air, then threw her against the wall. She spat into the girls face and sneered at her. "Your family was once a great and powerful group, but then they had you." The woman picked up the defenseless girl again and threw her against the wall a second time. "Then everything they had failed. Their business's failed; their relations failed, and for unknown reasons the elders in your family started to die off. But they never blamed you. It was a disease or a new item or something else, but they would always come up with an excuse. No one ever said it was your fault. But I knew, I knew that it was your doing. You weren't aware of it, probably." The woman took sick pleasure in picking the little girl and running a knife down her arm, until blood covered it. "Yet even so, even after all of these things happened they never blamed YOU." The woman sliced the child's leg and other arm, smirking.  
  
Lina could do nothing. She was powerless in the face of something that would soon kill her. But she had to do something, something. "I did nothing!" she screamed at the woman.  
  
"You did everything." The woman snarled. Lina screamed in pain as her other leg was sliced, from her thigh to her ankle. Numerous lacerations covered any visible skin; the amount of blood seemed to be too much. Lina looked at the woman, resigned to the death that was soon to be hers. "And now, now, in the face of death you neither say nor do anything. You are a curse upon us and this land!" the other villagers threw stones at the five-year-old, most missing, but the ones that hit breaking skin or bones.  
  
Lina looked once more into the cruel eyes of the woman, and gave up. She gave up on life, on the people, and on her family. She was only five, it was not her fault, but there was nothing, nothing that she could do.  
  
The woman smirked and rammed the child once more against the wall, preparing to kill her. But instead of the little girl dying, the woman died. It happened so fast that on one saw, nor wanted to. A clean cut opened up the woman's body, form torso to head. It didn't go all of the way through, and her body practically exploded. Blood flew everywhere, covering the pit and the little girl, no longer herself. Her eyes glowed a sickly shade of red, and not a shadow of remorse.  
  
The demon, for it was no longer Lina, jumped from the clearing and...disposed of all the villagers standing there. Blood, guts, anatomy flew around and no one survived. The Inverse family ran out, all except for Luna, who stayed inside and watched from a window. They came towards Lina's body as one.  
  
And died as one.  
  
Lina's horrible, creepy, don't know where it came from, but had to get it out of the system because it's been haunting me, memory finished.   
  
Lina shook, tears silently falling down her face as she remembered the mutilated bodies of her family and friends. True, she had never had any REAL friends, but they were as close as she had gotten then. Zelgadis sat there; he didn't have a clue what to do. His fearless leader, Lina, was crying, something he had never seen her do, nor thought to see again. Gulping and hoping he was doing the right thing, Zelgadis reached a hand over and rubbed the small of her back, hoping to soothe her some.  
  
It worked, in a way. Lina sniffled and looked at him, then gave a watery smile. She started to chuckle, then laugh as she looked at him.  
  
"Is my face that funny that you laugh at it, even though you have seen it before?" he sobered.  
  
"No, it's just that you looked so uncomfortable, and you didn't know what- oh L-sama," she howled in laughter for a short time then calmed down. He looked at her and wondered. She looked better than she had in a long time, happier with herself, but she had just told him one of the worst stories he had ever heard. Lina noticed his look and smiled. "I've...never told anyone, and I probably should have. Luna and I never discussed it, we simply, I don't know, ignored it. But it feels good to tell someone. Makes me feel lighter, I guess." Zelgadis shook his head, still confused.  
  
"Whatever makes you happy." She smiled. "I forgot to ask, how do those Reeflers fit?"  
  
"I must admit that they are some of the most unusual creations I have every seen, Zelgadis Graywords, and I haven't had a chance to use them yet, but they look pretty cool."  
  
"I wouldn't know because I've never used one of those myself. It just seemed like something you would like. I also can't see it because you're still wearing your cape."  
  
"Heh, oh yeah." He smirked; she stuck her tongue out at him. Lina removed her cape and folded it, wondering why she wore it in the first place. It was kind of useless. She blinked and her head cocked to the side. 'I forgot to ask Lindsey why she wanted to know if I was a master. Oh, well, later.' She turned around and spread her arms out, letting him get the full effect. Besides her new clothing, with the dragon shirt and pants, a golden net spread over her arm. It twined about it, like a snake that didn't move. Starting from her wrist and going up her shoulder and a little beneath her shirt, pure gold decorated her right arm. A single, small ruby sat in the middle of her wrist, and her arm glittered with the light.  
  
"Do they work like they're supposed to?" he questioned, slightly worried.  
  
"Of course, they wouldn't dare malfunction while being worn by the great Lina Inverse!"  
  
"Cut the boasting, I'm the only one who can hear you." Lina stuck her tongue out at him. He smirked. "Is that the only one you used or did you put on the anklet too?" she nodded and he shook his head. "Couldn't wait, could you?" She blushed and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"What else did you expect me to do? Leave it there to get stolen?" not waiting for an answer, Lina went on. "I did use the anklet, and it does the same thing. It goes from, duh, my ankle to my thigh. I'll show it to you when I'm wearing a bathing suit or something."  
  
Zel smiled. "Alright."  
  
"Oi, Zel?" she narrowed her eyes and watched him, as if she was trying to figure something out.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How did you know that I had been a master since I was eight?" She eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Simple." He smiled secretively. "I first met you when I was eight."  
  
"WHAAAAAAT?!" she shouted in his ear and fell face first, twitching.  
  
"Ouch." He glared at her, and rubbed his ear. "Yeah, your point?"  
  
"I don't remember meeting you! I know I would have. It's kind of hard to forget you..."  
  
"Don't be so sure..."  
  
"All right, Zelgadis Graywords, spill the beans or I'll have to fireball it out of you." She glared at him.  
  
He chuckled, he actually had the nerve to chuckle while she had a fireball in her hand, ready to throw it at him and burn him to crisp. "Rezo, before he went insane, and I were traveling together to a small town called Zephilia," He began, watching her face closely. Her eyes narrowed, in surprise or speculation, he did not know. "To make enough money to eat properly we performed as magicians; it was usually me doing all of the work, though. Rezo and I stayed in that town for a few days, plenty of time to have heard about a violent eight-year-old girl. I heard that you were incredibly good with magic, so I watched you for a little while. That's how I knew you were a master." He nodded, as if to give the tale a more solid 'foundation.'  
  
Lina face-faulted again and groaned, picking herself up off the ground. "You mean to tell me that's it? I thought you mean that we had met, you know, as in exchanged a few words. I never even saw you!" she rolled her eyes. "And how come you never told me before?" her eyes glittered dangerously.  
  
"I didn't think it was important?" Zel grimaced and tried to think up a quick excuse.  
  
"Oh, your 'I didn't think it was important' isn't going to work with me, buddy, I think it's time we had some crispy chimera for dinner. Fireball!" and so the torture ensued.  
  
A few hours later and a now-healed-yet-still-exhausted-chimera glared at the redhead. "You didn't have to throw THAT many fireballs," He glared at her.  
  
"Yes I did. You needed to be taught a lesson, and I was the one to do it. And a lesson taught by an Inverse, especially me, will never be forgotten." She smiled proudly, completely ignoring the angry glare she was receiving.  
  
"You were just looking for an excuse to fireball me, weren't you?" he drawled; Lina grinned at him and didn't answer. She didn't need to.  
  
Lacey and Kevin were still asleep, but how Kevin slept that much Lina couldn't understand, and Zel was joining them, grumbling all the while. Lindsey had awoken to the various and sundry pained shouts emitted from a certain chimera.  
  
"Miss Lina?" the priestess asked tentatively. "Can we talk?"  
  
Vanilla: Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it. It definitely helps. And I actually did explain the cliffie in this one, but maybe it isn't obvious yet. I'll work on that. Thank you, again. I'm trying to figure out the plot, too. The story is in my mind, but I don't know what it is. It's really confuzzling.  
  
Natashi-Li: hmmm, 12 out of 10. I like those numbers. :D thank you! I really appreciate it. Big smiles, and I shall try to work on this more. :)  
  
Reiko5: thanks for the encouraging words. I was having a bad day when I read your review. :)  
  
Ishy-chan- Glad to see(read?) ya back, Ishy-chan! I know how you feel about the computer. :P really really annoying if you ask me. :D but anyway, thanks for the review, and I'm working on the OC's they probably won't stay for the whole story, but I need the for something. :D Later!  
  
Minna-sama...please review? (Psst, lemme tell you a well-kept secret. The little purple button over there? It's what you press when you review my story.... if you press it your dearest wish will come true. Eventually.)...yeah, and just keep in mind that I don't have any money right now. ;) Later, Minna-sama, and I hope you've enjoyed my story thus far! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

CHAPTER 11!!!! Amazing, I've never been able to write so much, it's gotta be all of those wonderful reviews that are giving me encouragement (wink wink)  
  
Dis.: do I LOOK like I own Slayers? Do I LOOK rich? Am I wearing a business suit? Noooo, I'm wearing work jeans (lotsa comfy holes) and a work shirt (covered in paint) no, I don't look rich (thank goodness! I wouldn't be able to stand it!!!! :P )  
  
"Miss Lina?" the priestess asked tentatively. "Can we talk?" Lina blinked and smiled at the nervous girl.  
  
"Of course, do I look like I would bite off your head if you said a word to me?" she teased, and Lindsey stuck her tongue out. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, when I found out you were a master..." she trailed off and looked at Lina expectantly.  
  
"Found out I was a master..." Lina prompted, slightly impatient. Lindsey shook her head and got herself together.  
  
"Well, I'm in training, and I have everything that I need to be a master. Heck, I'm already better than most masters out there." She remarked scathingly. "But I can't find any masters who are willing to make me into one." She looked at Lina with such hope in her eyes that Lina winced and looked away.  
  
"I would if I could, but I'm a Black master, not a White." Lina narrowed her eyes and frowned. Sensing that Lina wasn't done, Lindsey didn't say anything. "However, since I can do some White spells, enough to keep me going, I think that I can pull it off." The overly destructive sorceress grinned broadly at the priestess, who stared at her for a moment before returning the grin.  
  
She opened her mouth and started to speak, but Lina cut her off. "I'll need the help of a strong White sorceress, though it doesn't have to be a master. In fact that would be aver good idea. It would cut down on the power loss in all parties concerned." Turning away from the priestess who stood gaping, Lina walked out of the small clearing. "I'll be back in a while, tell them not to worry."  
  
"Them?"  
  
"Zel."  
  
"Okay." Lindsey said to the retreating form, which soon disappeared into the trees.  
  
Half a mile away Lina stopped and sat down on a fallen log. The crisp breeze blew her hair and Lina shivered, pulling her cape closer.  
  
"Xellos, I know you're out there, show yourself."  
  
"Aww, Lina, how did you know?" he appeared, pouting.  
  
"How do you think?" She smirked. "You're always following us around. It's nothing new." She shrugged. He sighed.  
  
"No fun, I'll have to find someone else around here who _doesn't_ know all of my tricks and-"  
  
Rolling her eyes at the dramatics, Lina broke in, "But I _don't_ know all of your tricks, and that's why I need your help."  
  
"Help? Me? Mazoku? Help?"  
  
"Cryptic words, but if you don't tell anyone, I won't." Xellos pouted again and stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Cruelty to mazoku." He sniffed, then grew serious, or as serious as he got. "What is it that you need?"  
  
"It's simple, really. I need you to go get Sylphiel."  
  
"What do I look like, a dog? I don't fetch." Xellos floated up and hung in the air, his head cocked to the side.  
  
"No, you don't," a glint entered her eyes. "Dogs usually do things willingly. If you don't..." Lina jumped up and held him in a headlock. "I shall personally choke you to death. I'd rather not, though, I think that Zelgadis would enjoy it a bit more." Xellos phased out and appeared a little higher, this time upside down, still smiling.  
  
"All right, I will. So where is she?" Lina glared at him, then re-adopted her semi-sweet attitude.  
  
"New Sairagg, the holy city. She and Gourry had made plans to go back." And you better bring her back ASAP, or you're going to hear about it afterwards. Understand?" the dangerous gleam was back in her eyes and Xellos shivered.  
  
"Yes, slave-driver, I understand perfectly."  
  
"What was that?" Gulping, he repeated the phrase. And immediately disappeared.  
  
"Fruitcake." Lina glared at thin air, which shriveled up. (Myth: That's not very nice, Lina, what did the air do to you? Lina: Oh, lay off.)  
  
Ten minutes later, Lina's temper was boiling. What the hell was taking him so long?! It took no time at all to get there and back, so where-ah, there they are. And they were. Xellos appeared, Sylphiel on one arm, Gourry on the other.  
  
Lina raised her eyebrows, amused. Her anger drained from her and was quickly replaced by laughter. Yeah, they were there. Yeah, they were hanging onto his arms for dear life. Why? He was upside down and fifty feet in the air. She would have kept laughing if it wasn't for Sylphiel, who looked like she was about to faint.  
  
"Xellos! Quit tormenting her and bring her down!"  
  
"What about me??" Gourry wailed. "I hate it when you guys fly me up like this."  
  
"You'll live." Was Lina's nonchalant answer. The three descended and Sylphiel breathed a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"I was sure I was going to fall." Sylphiel shook her head in wonder. "How do you do that, Mr. Xellos?"  
  
"That is a secret." He replied and disappeared to find some new victims. Sylphiel shook her head and turned to Lina.  
  
"In case you were wondering, Amelia is at the palace, with her father. So what did you need me for? Mr. Xellos wouldn't tell me. He just kept saying 'that is a secret' over and over." Sylphiel delicately wrinkled her nose.  
  
"I need your help in making a priestess-in-training into a master."  
  
"Oh, is that all? I thought there was something to do with another Dark Lord, or something." She smiled happily and continued. "I would be ecstatic to help!  
  
"Good, because now we have to walk." Lina stood up from the log she was on and stretched. Some bones cracked and Lina gave a sigh of contentment. The small group made their way back to the rest.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Zelgadis growled. Lina blinked.  
  
"I went and got Sylphiel and Gourry." She cocked her head to the side. "It didn't take that long, only about forty minutes."  
  
"It took you a day and a half!" Zelgadis growled again. Lina narrowed her eyes and stared up at the sky. It was a different shade. I wonder why I didn't notice that before, Lina pondered, but shook it off. She didn't have time to wonder, not with Zelgadis about to flip his lid. Then it hit her, why it had only _really_ taken about forty minutes.  
  
"Zelgadis, we're in the Forest of Time." Zelgadis paused in his tirade and listened, narrowing his eyes at the unknown term. "Parts of the forest's time have a different flow. In some places a few minutes might have gone by, while in another area, years could have passed." Lina frowned; she hated this place with a passion.  
  
"How do you know? How did it happen? It's not normal." Zelgadis clamed down and listened to her.  
  
"I know because the Forest of Time surrounds the mountains of Tamar." Lina rolled her eyes and shivered, suddenly cold. "It happened...because a...person was too greedy for his own good and got himself cursed." Lina answered shortly, looking disgusted and unnerved at the same time.  
  
Zel looked at her sharply, noticing the change in her attitude and the way she had said it, but didn't mention anything to her in front of the group. Lacey and Lindsey had talked and become good friends quickly, Zelgadis had sharpened his sword, but Kevin had stayed asleep the entire time and he was beginning to get worried.  
  
"Lina? Your brother..." He trailed off and pointed at Kevin, curled up in a blanket.  
  
Lina started towards her brother but stopped, grimacing. "Fireball!" yowls and screeches ensued, followed by an "Aqua Create!"  
  
"How could you do that?! To me! Your brother!" Kevin ranted at her once he was healed.  
  
"You mean you're brother and sister?" Sylphiel and Gourry said in unison. Explanations took up the rest of the day.  
  
"I can't believe that I didn't see it before. It makes so much sense." Gourry stated, surprising Lina.  
  
"Gourry! You thought!" She stared at him. "Well, whatever you're doing with him, Sylphiel, keep it up, I think it's working." Patting him on the shoulder she continued. "Don't over think yourself, I'd hate for your new found brains to turn to mush."  
  
"But I thought they were yogurt!"  
  
"Never mind, never mind. Just forget everything I said, okay?"  
  
"_Everything?_"  
  
"No, not _everything_, just-never mind, I'm going to go make dinner." Lina sighed, rubbing her temples. Life could be so very annoying.  
  
**Reiko5**: Yup! Xellos is working on that. But he has...something ;) he has to do before then :P Xel is one of my fav. Char. too! :P he's so cool. And cute. Sorry it took me so long. I had the chapter a while ago, but I kept forgetting to post it :P  
  
**Critter**: you're right, that is how I work. Slowly(SLOWLY) getting better. **_(BLUEBERRIES!!!!)  
_**  
**Anonymous**: :P well, thanks for your approval of my story. I try hard to put them IC and I thought I was doing a good job, but oh well, is this chapter better? Hope so, though I already had it typed before you reviewed. :P  
  
THANKS to all of the reviewers, I really really appreciate it. Did you know that when I check my e-mail and read them I'm a happy person for the rest of the day! My sister says I should check my e-mail more often :P but I have a question. If you read the story, why don't you review? It might make a difference...:P 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
Dis.: Don't own it!  
  
Ya'll are lucky that I'm getting this chapter in. :P I just spent a week building from 6:30 in the morning to 7:00 at night, with absolutely NO breaks except for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. We didn't spend that long eating either. The person I worked with is tireless, he generally got there at 4 in the morning (shudder) and stopped at eight or nine or ten PM, I didn't keep track. I'm so tired. But here ya go, a fresh off the platter chapter ;)  
  
Lina sighed. She'd never done an initiation before, and she wasn't sure how Lindsey was going to become a master. She had hoped that Sylphiel knew, but that idea had been thrown out the window when she asked Lina what she was supposed to do. 'Why is it everyone looks up to _me_ when it comes to problems. Well, no matter what the problem, Lina Inverse can solve it.' Lina grinned to herself and went up to Lindsey, sitting by herself in a completely straight white cotton dress. It had absolutely no form, and Lina shuddered, remembering that she had had to wear a dress exactly like it when she was initiated. 'Wait, that's it! I can do the same thing with her as Luna did with me!' smiling in relief, Lina grabbed Sylphiel by the arm and walked a little ways into the forest.  
  
"Miss Lina? What is it? Did you need something?" Sylphiel blinked, confused.  
  
"Yes. I need a favor from you Syl." Lina turned around and faced the priestess.  
  
"Please tell me, Miss Lina and I will try to do everything I can help." Lina shook her head. You'd think that after traveling with the dramatta for a few years, the priestess would have learned something about making blind promises.  
  
"Well, this may sound like a strange request, but..."  
  
A few hours later, Lindsey was starting to get impatient. Lina and the other priestess had gone off somewhere to do something, they hadn't told her what, and they hadn't come back yet. The blonde guy went walking off, saying something about dinner, but he didn't ask if anyone wanted to come. The blue guy was practicing swordplay with Kevin, and Lacey was...well, the crazy girl was on the edge of the small clearing doing cartwheels. 'I'll never understand that girl.'  
  
A cold wind blew through and Lindsey shivered. It had an...empty feeling to it. Like all the life had been stripped away from it. The area around her seemed to lose something she hadn't noticed was there, but she was darned if she knew what it was. Kevin and that other guy had not stopped, seeming not to notice anything strange or out of the ordinary. Lacey had disappeared, but Lindsey wasn't worried. She could take care of herself.  
  
Glancing sharply around, Lindsey didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, but it just seemed as if everything had become a little less...full of life. It made no sense to her, but maybe Lina would know.  
  
A dark mist filled the clearing, covering everything and making it impossible to see. It pressed on her skin, her closed eyes. It was hot, sticky, yet cold and free at the same time. Lindsey tried to scream, but the mist filled her throat, and a strange heaviness filled her.  
  
Seconds later the area cleared and everything was as it had been. Except for the gnarled old man, standing in the middle of the clearing. He had a blunt, cruel face. His nose seemed squashed in, yet pointy, and he was completely bald. About 3'2" the little man was like an evil gnome. He had all of his fingers but two, his pinkies, but you could see neither his arms, nor his legs. Everything except his head and hands was covered in an old cloak.  
  
Unnerved at his sudden appearance, Lindsey shouted, "Who are you?" without thought.  
  
"'What's in a name? that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.' " He croaked out in a voice that seemed as if it hadn't been used in years.  
  
"What?" Lindsey blinked, totally confused. The gnome stood, and said nothing. He lifted his hands and an orange glow emanated from them. He took the glow and shaped it into chains. The gnome looked around and saw Zelgadis and Kevin, but instead of looking afraid of their drawn swords, he grinned and walked straight up to them. The two warriors stood, rooted to the spot, unable to move. But as they stood, paralyzed, the gnome walked up to each and wrapped them in the glowing orange chains.  
  
Looking at them, it didn't seem any different, save for the chains, but you could see that if they had been trying to move, it would have been impossible. They were both wrapped, feet together and hands to their sides.  
  
The gnome stood by them for a moment and then turned to her. Fearing that he would do the same to her, Lindsey panicked. She didn't have a sword, her magic wasn't meant for fighting, and so all she knew were healing and protection spells. Not a good way to fight a battle.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked bravely, but her voice was trembling.  
  
"Your skills to test, that I may disappointed be not. Then might I be put to rest, and drink from my rightful pot." He grated out.  
  
"What the heck is that supposed to mean? It makes no sense."  
  
"Sense it need not make, however strength is a test you must take."  
  
"Rhymes and stuff like that have never been my forte. I'm guessing ya wanna fight. Well, be my guess, I'll try." She spat the words at him in anger.  
  
"Fight you will not, for strength is not your lot. Defense you will use, but let us not muse. Down to fight, shall we go, and the stronger am I, the more you shall know."  
  
"Oh, shut up and let's get on with it! Nothing you say makes sense anyway!" she yelled at him in exasperation, but he simply threw a flare arrow. She blocked with a wind barrier. He threw a fireball, she blocked with an Ext Ball. They went on and on, the spells slowly getting stronger, until the gnome shook his head, smiling.  
  
"Great at defense is thee, almost equal are you to she. Go I now, to where I stay, 'till I'm called upon, by all who may."  
  
The darkness filled the clearing again and when she looked again all she saw was an annoyed Zelgadis and a confused Kevin, both unbound. Lina and Sylphiel were still nowhere to be seen. Lacey and Gourry were just coming into the clearing, each holding food of some kind or another.  
  
"Why the hell did he have to tie me up? It wasn't like I'm going to interfere with an initiation. Kevin, maybe he woulda, but still, last person I saw try to do that was killed in less than a second, completely incinerated. I'm not stupid." Zelgadis continued to grumble under his breath and walked out of the clearing. Kevin just blinked and wrinkled his eyebrows. He turned to follow Zelgadis, but Lina and Sylphiel walked into the clearing.  
  
"Lina," Lindsey began, "What the heck was all of that?! He just showed up, chanting rhymes and stuff then he started to attack me and-"  
  
"I am proud to be the first person to call you a master," Lina announced, "But if you continue to complain..." Lina let the threat hang in the air and walked away. It took several moments for the message to sink in and Lindsey sat down in shock. She was a master, just like that. A master. And it was _easy_. No ceremony or anything. Lina just comes walking up to her and tells her she's a master. 'Oooh, I think I feel a headache coming on.'  
  
"Thanks, Syl." Lina smiled wryly. "He's not easy to summon."  
  
"No problem, I'm very happy that I could help." Sylphiel smiled softly. Lina shook her head and walked up to Lacey and Gourry.  
  
"So," She rubbed her hands together greedily. "Whatcha got to eat?" Gourry smiled happily, excited to finally be eating.  
  
"Food!" he exclaimed innocently. And got a knock on the head for his troubles. While he nursed his head, Lina jumped on the food, devouring it like a wildcat. Zelgadis quit complaining and managed to steal a couple of pieces before they disappeared. Lacey grabbed her own share, a little smaller than Lina's, and walked to a corner, devouring it almost fast as Lina was. Lindsey still sat on a rock, looking dazed, and Sylphiel walked up to her and congratulated her. A few hours the group went to bed, mostly content with their progress.  
  
Lina sat in her bedroll, unable to sleep. 'I've get to get to those mountains. I've wasted enough time with everything else. The mountains of Tamar, and their half-and-half gems...not much is known about them. Well, not near so much as I'd _like_ to know. All I know is that they're dangerous, monsters protecting the gems and other things. Not much to go by.' She stood up and glanced around. Everyone was asleep, and a soft smile played on her lips. 'Good, it would be nice to have some time to myself.'  
  
She walked out of the clearing and climbed a tree far enough that she could not hear them, if they were talking, but close enough that she could still see them. The time magic wouldn't work if they could still see each other.  
  
She must have stayed up in the tree for over half the night, but the time flew, her thoughts not leaving her alone. She thought about her family, Kevin and Luna, about 'It' and it's mysterious power over her. She thought about her friends and she wondered what Sylphiel and Gourry were going to do, if they were going to stay or if she needed to get Xellos to take them back. Her thoughts continued to plague her and so concentrated was she that the sudden voice startled her.  
  
"Lina..."  
  
Ok, folks, that's all for now! ;)  
  
**Reiko5**: An obsession with subtly trying to cause as much chaos as possible, huh? Sounds fun, I'll have to try it sometime ;) I've always been a bit more on the violent side, heh, I'm a LOT more like Lina... :P :)  
  
**Anonymous**: oooo, so close, nice try though, that's not a plot hole. I wanted that to be there. I mean, at the time Kev would just be a baby, and it's kinda hard to kill somebody when you're a baby, ne? plus there's...other reasons... :P  
  
**Critter**: you always were one of the most confusing people I knew...lol, well I mentioned you more ;) oh, crazy one :D I'll see you in a couple of days.  
  
Thanks for reviewing, everybody. I really appreciate it. Review?...Please? 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Darkness Within

Chapter 13

By: Mysticalflame

Dis.: all I own is the popcorn in my tummy! And I don't think that taste's all that good anymore... XD don't own it!

"Lina..." a voice called. She jumped and looked around.

"Zelgadis! You surprised me! Did you need something?" she cocked her head to the side and looked at him in confusion.

"No, but they sent me here to tell you that we're ready to leave." Zelgadis frowned atf the relief that flitted across her face, but he said nothing.

"All right." He turned to leave, but Lina stopped him. "Do you know if Sylphiel and Gourry were planning on leaving?"

"They said they had to get back..."

"All right, I'll take care of it." Lina smiled.

"You know, you don't have to do everything yourself, Lina. We're here to help..."

Lina grinned at him. "Actually, I would love some help with this!" Zel's eyebrow rose. "Oooooh, Xeeeellloooosssss!" Zelgadis chuckled and looked around.

The purple haired mazoku grumbled and appeared. "What is it this time, Lina-san?"

"I need you to take Sylphiel and Gourry back. Would you please do it?" Zelgadis and Xellos both stared at her.

"You asked?" they said at the same time, and Zel glared at Xellos.

"Yeah." Lina scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "I figure, I keep asking Xellos favors that he doesn't have to do...and besides, if he doesn't..." Lina's eyes twinkled and Zel got the message. "Zel can have some fun beating Xellos up..." Xellos, pouted, but backed away from the grinning chimera.

"I think it's time I went and got those two...humans." Xellos grimaced and disappeared.

"Dang!" Lina frowned.

"What?" Zelgadis blinked. He thought Lina would be happy.

"I didn't want Lacey and Lindsey to meet him..." realization dawned and Zel turned to the camp, running. Lina joined them and they got back quickly. But not fast enough, apparently.

"Miss Lina! What the heck is this thing doing here?!" Lacey yelled out, while trying to hit the mazoku. He dodged and smiled the entire time.

"He's a friend, come to take Sylphiel and Gourry home!" Lina put in, trying to stop Lacey from hurting someone. Lindsey was sitting at the edge of the clearing, laughing. Lacey had yet to hit Xellos.

Sylphiel laid a hand on Lacey's shoulder, calming the girl down. "You better give it up. The only people here who can hurt or kill him, possibly, are Miss Lina and Mr. Zelgadis."

Lacey frowned and sheathed her sword. "Are you sure?"

"Quite." Sylphiel and Lina confirmed.

"All right."

Sylphiel turned to Lina and Zel. "So I guess this is goodbye?"

"For now. It's not like we're never going to see each other again, ya know." Sylphiel gave a small smile and hugged Lina.

"Where's Kevin?" Gourry cocked his head.

"I sent him for some food." Lina smiled. He nodded and gave Lina a hug. Zelgadis tensed up and looked away from them, at the surrounding area.

The group said their goodbyes and continued. Xellos took Sylphiel and Gourry home, and the rest of the day continued uneventfully. There was only one problem. Kevin hadn't returned yet.

A piercing scream resounded through the area.

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, ya'll! I'm sorry I can't respond to them today, I can't get to them :'( waaaah! Anyway, I updated a chapter for all of the story's I'm working on. Thank the author of Broken Wings (good story!) for inadvertently reminding me, and thank my kitten for getting those creative thoughts aflowin'. Anyway, see ya'll later, bai bai!


End file.
